You thought wrong revised
by babywolf-lover
Summary: This is the REVISED version of You thought wrong! Fewer amount of chapters, but they will be longer. What is Sasuke wasn't the bad guy what if he never got bitten, but it was Naru Uzumaki. main pairing Suigetsu x Naru, onesided Kakashi x Naru lite Sasuke x Sakura I'm going to put it under Naruko only. DISCONTINUED! DISCONTINUED! DISCONTINUED! DISCONTINUED!
1. Changes

Full summary: What if Sasuke never got the bite from Orochimaru, What if he never became the villian someone else.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. Warning: M for sex scenes (con and non con),language, violence and lots Character death!

~(A/N)~Characters are gonna be out of characters. Duh! Its called **You Thought Wrong!** Evil Naru. /Good Sasuke. I am changing some things that happen... and how some things work. Like the sharingan powers. and a few other things. I am adding things from my own mind. Pairings will be an angst KakaNaru. (kinda onesided) SuigetsuNaru, lite SasuSaku.

_**Kyuubi speaking ** Thoughts _

On with the story ~

_**This is the new and improved You thought wrong! There will be fewer chapters but they will be longer :) Enjoy.**_

* * *

"It doesn't work that way."Orochimaru said, he focused, Sakura and Sasuke watched in horror as his neck lengthened and shot out towards Sasuke, he stood there frozen and gasped as Orochimaru's fangs punctured Sasuke's neck and stayed still for a few seconds he pulled away some of Sasuke's blood was still on the fangs, he pulled back and his neck turned back to normal.

Sasuke dropped to the ground gripping his neck and began to groan then it turned into a holler of pain.

Three marks appeared close to the bite, they looked like sharingan tocoma, Sakura looked at her teammate then at Orochimaru.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun!?"she yelled.

"I gave him a farewell present, he will seek me out for power... it will be fun to see your moves."he said and slunk down into the tree, Sasuke's groans and growls turned to screaming as he gripped his neck tighter, Sakura ran over and looked at him, he was shaking as the pain set it, Sakura propped him up as she slumped.

"Get a hold of yourself Sasuke-kun."she said and looked at his neck and saw the marks and looked back at Orochimaru, he smirked and slunk down into the tree disappearing, Sakura looked around fighting the tears, she whined. "Naru! Sasuke-kun... he...he..."she said and looked at Naru who was pinned by her kunai unconscious, Sakura whimpered. "What do I do?"she said and yelped as crows flew out from the trees, she looked at both of her now unconscious teammates and bit her lip hard.

~o0o~

Anko sat in the office in the tower gripping her neck own curse marked neck and panted, Sarutobi stood there. "How is it?"  
"A little bit better."

"He said he's after Sasuke huh?"he said.

"Yes... I don't know why, I believe it's for the sharingan."

"Should we cancel the exams then?"one of the anbu in the room said.

"No he said we can't...and it may be better..."Anko said.

"Yeah...we'll continue on...but we'll keep an eye on the boy."Sarutobi said.

_What are you up to Orochimaru?_ He thought and puffed at his pipe.

~o0o~

Naru grunted from her position behind a tree, she groaned and looked at the tied and unconscious Sasuke, he groaned and began to wake up a little, she knocked him back out again and panted hard, she watched Sakura drag Sasuke over and lay him down under the tree and grab Naru and set her next to Sasuke and sat in front of them on guard.

_Well this backfired on me majorly. _She thought and slunk down looking at Sasuke and keeping her guard up.

~o0o~

Sakura struggled to stay awake as she guarded Sasuke and Naru, she gently fell asleep and jerked awake. Sakura sat there staring out, she gulped and looked at Sasuke then at Naru in their condition, she sighed and pulled at the shirt.

Before she knew it, the sun was coming up, she yawned and sighed, she looked at her sleeping teammate's and sighed. _They may get mad at me...but... I can't risk this...Sasuke-kun is out... with some weird bite...Naru is unconscious too...we have one scroll... so what can I do other then open the scroll...maybe someone will show up...or worse I could be put under a jutsu and then none of us will be saved then..._ Sakura thought, she searched the pack and got the scroll, she looked at her teammates and gulped, she pulled up the scroll a little then gasped when three figures landed in the clearing, she stuffed the scroll away and glared.

"What do you want?!"Sakura said glaring at the sound team and pulled out a kunai.

"Listen little girl we're here to kill Sasuke that's it... nothing more..nothing less..."he said. "So step aside..."Dosu said. _Since Orochimaru bit him, it will be easy to defeat him._

"Ah who cares let's just kill 'em and be over with it."Zaku said and walked forward a little.

"Wait."Dosu said, he picked up the grass Sakura had set out. "Not a very good ninja are you?"he said they launched up and Sakura smirked and cut the wire and a huge log fell from above, Dosu blasted the thing away easily. Sakura got ready to fight but a blur shot down and kicked them away. Lee landed in front of Sakura,

"Sakura protect Naru and Sasuke."Lee said, Sakura nodded.

"Who are you?"Dosu asked.

"Rock Lee."he said.

"Lee why are you here?"Sakura asked.

"I told you I would protect you until I die."he said, Sakura smiled.

"Thank you."she said, he smiled.

Dosu launched up at them, Lee punched the ground hard and pulled up a huge root from the tree which took Dosu's hit.

"I have seen your tricks... so I wont just dodge."he said.

"Lee sure is late... strange...he is usually first here... could he of run into an enemy too much for him?"Tenten said.

"Well its unlikely but let's go find Lee."Neji said.

"Yeah."she said and the two disappeared.

"Man at this rate we wont find another scroll..."Ino said.

"Who else is weaker then us..."Shikamaru groaned. "I mean besides Naru's team."he said.

"Shut up!"Ino snarled.

"Look there...Sasuke and Naru are hurt and Sakura is fighting..."Chouji said, Ino turned and saw them.

Dosu went to attack again but Lee disappeared then reappeared below him and kicked his chin up. Sakura recognized it was the same attack he had used on Sasuke before the chunin exams begun.

Lee wrapped Dosu in the wraps and tilted him down and spun around.

"Crap he can't defend himself like that!"Zaku said and hit the ground, when they hit the ground Dosu was in the ground that was raised up, Lee gasped looking at it, Dosu got up unharmed and smirked,

Dosu went after Lee who was still weak from using the move, he punched and Lee dodged but was effected by the sound, his world spun a little and he threw up, Sakura gasped. Blood seeped from Lee's ears as well.

"How?"he rasped.

"Even dodging my attacks is not enough... you I use sound in my attacks...so even if I miss my sound will not...sound is vibrations, which can make you eardrum shake... and when you go even deeper in that and you damage the inner ear membrane you lose your balance... you wont be moving for a while..."he said.

Zaku went to attack him as well but Sakura threw kunai at him stopping him, Dosu went to attack Sakura who wasn't ready, Lee suddenly moved in front of him.

"WHAT?!"he said.

Lee tried to hit him but couldn't Dosu hit him again with sound and Lee screamed in pain, Sakura struggled to stand but suddenly Sakura gasped as she was grabbed by the hair by Kin.

"Such nice hair... if you spent more time training then primping you'd be a better ninja."she said, Sakura looked at Lee who was laying there while Zaku and now Dosu moved closer.

_I am so weak... all the time..._ she thought, she closed her eyes tight, Lee, and Ino watched in shock along with the others as she cut her long pink hair from Ken's grip.

She launched up and kicked Ken back quickly and ran at her, Lee watched Sakura step up and fight against Ken, but soon Ken cheated and knocked Sakura down, she was about to kill her but Ino with Shikamaru and Chouji launched out and blocked her.

"Ino..."Sakura said.

"I'm not going to let you look like the big hero forehead."she said.

Shikamaru controlled Ken with his shadow possession and Ino took over her body.

"Not one more move or she is dead."Ino said through Ken's voice, Dosu and Zaku smirked and they knocked her back.

"Who cares."they said.

"You're that low you'd kill your own teammate!?"Sakura yelled.

"This test isn't important to us...we don't care."Dosu said.

"This is bad..."Shikamaru muttered.

Suddenly Neji appeared out of the no where.

"They just keep appearing like bugs..."Dosu said.

"You beat up Lee...wow...but you are going to pay for that!"he said and activated his byakugan.

"Well?"Dosu said, Sakura slumped down.

"Actually...it looks like I wont have to do anything..."he said, they looked at him confused then felt a huge amount of killer intent, the turned with a gasp to see Sasuke standing up slowly, purple chakra was rising off of his body and swirling around him, Sakura gasped.

He looked at the scene then down, black flame marks were spread along the left side of his face and body. He looked at the marks and panted, he looked at Sakura's beaten state.

"Who did this to you Sakura?"he growled.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Who?"  
"It was us."Zaku said.

"You guys huh... well..."he said.

"Ino get back your body! This is gonna be bad!"Shikamaru yelled, she nodded and released the jutsu.

Sasuke looked at the sound team, Dosu shook a little. _This power...its even scarier then Orochimaru's..._ he thought and gulped.

"Sasuke-kun?"Sakura whimpering starring in worry.

"Don't worry..."he said and looked at the marks again and smirked. "Its power... I can feel it moving through me... I feel fine..."he said.

"Ah who cares... I can beat this wimp easy!"Zaku said.

"NO ZAKU DON'T!"Dosu yelled, Zaku didn't listen and aimed his arm are Naru, Sasuke, Sakura and Lee. A huge blast of air shot out at them, it destroyed the whole area leaving it bare, it stopped and nothing was there.

"Hah! Pathetic I blew 'em away!"Zaku said.

"Really?"Sasuke said behind him, he gasped and before he could turn, he hit his neck hard and he flew through the air and rolled a little, Dosu looked in shock at seeing Lee, Naru and Sakura behind her. _So fast... even carrying the three of them...so powerful..._he thought, Zaku struggled up a little and gasped, he looked around trying to spot the boy.

"Zaku below!"Dosu yelled, Zaku looked down as Sasuke appeared and kicked his stomach hard, he coughed up blood and skidded back, he glared at him.

"That was a nice little breeze..."he said, he focused and roared, a huge gust of wind burst out, everyone had to hold on to the dirt or branches, Zaku was rolling in the air, he appeared above him and kicked him down and grabbed his arms and stopped him before he slammed into the ground, he held his arms on his wrist and his foot on his back, he struggled and looked back at him shaking.

"You...seem to be very fond of these arms..."he said, he shook as he smiled at him as he jerked back, they gasped as Zaku screamed loudly as his arms were broken and pulled out of socket, he fell to the ground shaking, Sasuke stepped to the side and looked at Dosu.

"Now its your turn."he growled and walked towards him, Sakura ran out quickly and hugged Sasuke from the back and whimpered.

"Stop it Sasuke... please..."Sakura said, he groaned and fell back suddenly on his butt, the marks glowed and moved back slowly, he panted hard and shook.

"We're saved for now..."Dosu whispered, Sasuke glared at him, Sakura sat next to her and looked at her. "We can not hope to defeat you now...but I promise if we fight again we will not run...here is a gift..."he said. "Please let us go."he said and pulled out their earth scroll and rolled it to them, Sasuke grabbed it, Dosu picked up Zaku and Ken and turned.

"Wait!"Sakura said, Dosu looked at her. "Why did he mark Sasuke-kun? What does he want?"she said.

"I have no idea why he marked him...it's not like what he said at all... I have no true idea..."he said and jumped away.

Sasuke panted and looked at his arm, Sakura was looking at him.

"Sasuke?"Sakura asked worried.

"I'm fine..."he said. _What was that though?_ He thought.

Naru clone watched from the back and sighed, she stared at Sasuke and sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought and sighed. _I got to put him back soon..._

**In deep shit.**

_Shut up!_

Shikamaru walked up to Naru and kicked her a few times, she woke up and shoved him back and glared.

"Nice to wake up after the fight..."  
"Shut up."she snarled and looked at everything and sighed.

"Are you alright Naru?"Sakura asked, she faked smiled.

"Yeah... you?"  
"Fine..."she smiled.

"Sakura let me help you with your hair."Ino said and walked over, she began to straighten out the cut locks. "That was a dirty trick forehead, hugging Sasuke-kun like that."She snarled in a hushed voice.

"You snooze you lose pig!"she snarled, Ino growled and helped her trim her hair up.

"Let's go."Sasuke said after a few minutes, they nodded and got up slowly and nodded at the others, Tenten had already grabbed Lee and took off with her team.

Team 7 stopped at the river and got some food, Naru jumped into the water and swam around.

"I'm...going to collect some fire wood."Sasuke said, Sakura nodded and began to arrange the rocks, he walked over and waved to the Naru clone, they walked behind the tall rock and looked around, Naru dropped the Sasuke henge on herself and groaned as the bite pulsed hard, she growled and watched the clone disappear, she woke Sasuke up, he blinked.

"You alright teme?"  
"What happened?"  
"We're almost done and you were getting the fire wood... you hit your head."she said.

"Oh...wait we have the scrolls?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Cool how?"  
"The sound guys... you must of done some damage to your head when you fell..."Naru said, he blinked.

"I... I guess so..."he said and rubbed his head.

"You still got to get the wood... I'm getting fish."she said, he nodded and began to collect firewood.

_Such a smart kid huh? Please..._Naru thought and sighed as she got back in the water and got more fish.

They sat down and ate talking a little. "Are you sure you're okay Sasuke-kun?"  
"Yeah its nothing.."he said and shrugged and sighed, Naru gulped.

"So...we should get to the tower by tomorrow huh?"Naru said changing the subject.

"Yeah... it's not very far...if we take off tonight we might make it by morning..."Sasuke said going right back into his serious mode.

"But we should just rest for a few minutes..."Sakura said.

"I guess so..."he said and hummed a little.

~o0o~

They set out early in the morning before the sun was even fully up yet and ran through the forest towards the tower, they were exhausted and Naru's pain was getting worse, she refrained from touching her neck at all and glanced at Sasuke. _Hopefully this will work..._ she thought and sighed.

**You'll get busted...**

_Shut up! _ she snarled at the fox, he smirked and watched his holder, even though he was steaming inside, once this was over he was going to give her a piece of his mind, for now he was making sure she would have enough chakra to keep that bite down so she wouldn't be caught.

After three hours they arrived finally at the tower and walked in and Naru gave them the scrolls.

Naru watched Sasuke and Sakura pull the scrolls out and opened them. Sasuke gasped looking at the seals for a summoning jutsu.

"Get rid of them!"he said, they tossed them and there was a poof and smoke, it cleared and they were met with Iruka, he smirked.

"Its been a while kids."he said.

"I don't understand!"Sakura said.

"You three look like you've been through a lot."he said and looked at Naru, she slumped down and panted. "Naru you okay?"he asked.

"Just fine Iruka-sensei."she panted and refrained from rubbing her neck.

"But why are you popping out of a summoning scroll?"Sakura asked.

"The spell was designed so that we chunin could greet the applicants at the end of the second exam. It was just good luck I got to be the messenger for you three."he said. "You barely made it."he said and looked at his clock then shut it. "So congratulations you've all passed the second exam."he said. "This calls for a celebration, I wish I could take you all out of Ichiraku's but... ya know."he said, they sighed and Sasuke and Sakura slumped to the ground.

"So..."Sasuke said, Iruka looked at him. "If we had opened the scrolls before the end...what would you have done Iruka-sensei?"Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke you're as sharp as ever... as you seem to have guessed...an important part of the exam was that you demonstrate the ability to remain within a missions started parameters, you were specifically instructed not to open the scrolls, until you got here."

"So if we had tried to read them too soon..."

"Our orders were very specific. Anyone standing around the open scroll...was to be knocked out until the end of the exam was over."he said.

"I'm glad we didn't open it."Sasuke said.

"So Iruka-sensei what does this mean...the scroll.."Sakura said.

"Who cares."Naru said.

"Wrong... part of the reason I am here is to make sure you understand the message of the scroll... read it... its the directive set down by the third lord hokage for all chunin ninja."he said.

"Huh?"  
"That's right... in the text the word 'heaven' refers to the human mind and the 'earth' refers to the human body. 'If qualities of heaven are your desire acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher.' in other words say if Naru's weakness was her brain she'd have to study hard to help her on missions."he said. "And...'if earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack'. So if Sakura's weakness was her body and power she would have to train harder in physical stamina and skill."he said. "Once you obtain both qualities of heaven and earth, no mission no matter how dangerous will be a wrong path for you."he said. "You'll be walking a safe path, even in the middle of the most dangerous mission."he said.

"So what about that? The blank part."Sakura said.

"The character would be 'jin' meaning one person of all people which would go there. The challenge of seeing who would survive these past five days was a part of the exam designed to test the applicants basic chunin abilities. And you all passed with flying colors."he said. "Chunin are the unit commander class responsible for leading their teams. They can only do so by a combination of intelligence and strength, I can't emphasize it enough. Learn it... live it. Believe it from the bottom of your heart. Keep this in your mind as you move on to the next part."he said. "That's the entire message."he said.

Team 7 was led to the huge arena stood there waiting and finally the remaining members stood there, the team's jounin, Ibiki, Anko and Sarutobi stood there.

"First off for the second exam congratulations on passing!"Anko said. Heh_, among the 78 participants for 21 to get this far... I said I'd cut them in half but I was expecting single digits..._she thought.

All the jounin of the teams were gathered there, some of the chunin including Iruka, Ibiki was there along with Anko and a few other stood behind Sarutobi.

Ino looked over and gasped seeing team 7, she smiled. _So Sasuke-kun and his team made it too! _She thought.

_Still this many left... this sucks..._Shikamaru thought.

_so hungry..._Chouji thought.

"Your team isn't too bad, maybe they were lucky...but as long as my team is around, getting any farther is impossible."Gai whispered. "Since from now it's all about real ability. Well with you there are sweet times and there are sour times, eh Kakashi..."he said, Kakashi shook his head and looked at him.

"Huh? Did you say something?"he asked, Gai spun around shaking, Kakashi looked at him weird.

_Heh! Not bad my rival Kakashi, you're cool in the way that really gets on my nerves..._ he thought.

_So that's Gai-sensei's eternal rival. Gai- sensei totally looses in terms of looks though..._Tenten thought.

_I knew it! Among all the teachers Gai-sensei is the coolest! He's sparkling! Alright... WATCH ME GAI-SENSEI I'LL SPARKLE TOO! _Lee thought.

_So her team made it too huh..._Neji thought. _Naru Uzumaki._ He thought.

Kabuto looked at the jounin and looked at the jounin for sound's team, he glared at Kabuto, he looked shocked and looked at the eyes and sighed.

_So only 7 out of the 26 teams survived. _Temari thought.

_Gaara is unscathed of course..._Sand's jounin thought.

_Akamaru is acting strange. _

The small dog was inside Kiba's jacket shaking and whimpering, Sasuke smirked looking at everyone.

"It seems all the leaf rookies have made it..."Sakura whispered.

_For this many to make it...and most of them rookies..._ Sarutobi thought with a smirk. _No wonder they all nominated them..._he thought and looked at the rookie jounin.

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test. Listen carefully!"Anko said. "Hokage-sama..."

"Yes."he said. "For the coming third test...but before I explain that... there is something I'd like to know..."he said. "It concerns the true reason for this exam..."

"It's about the hidden meaning behind this test."

_the hidden purpose?!_Sakura thought.

"Why do we have all the allied countries taking the exam together?"he said. "'To promote friendship among the countries'. 'To raise the level of shinobi.' I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning... this exam is..."

_is...?_Tenten thought.

"A replacement for war among the allied countries."he said.

"What does that mean?"

"If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent useless fighting. We made a stage for fighting and that's how the chunin exams were started."  
"Why the hell do we have to do this crap ?!"Naru snarled.

"Yes its true this exam does that, but this test has another meaning, for each countries ninja to protect their land's prestige."he said.

"Huh?"

"Watching this third exam will be many influential people and leaders of the countries will be watching you all battle. If the strength of a country is clear, that country will get more clients. And if certain villages seem weak they will get less clients."he said. "This also sends a message to potential enemy ninja 'our village has this much power' so it will send a political message to others."he said.

"Yeah but why?! Why do we have to risk our lives in battle!?"Kiba yelled.

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi. And a shinobi's true strength is born only through life-risking battle."he said.

"This test is a life-risking battle, your dreams and your countries prestige on the line."he said.

"I don't care what it is...just hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails."Gaara said.

"Yes, I'd like to now explain the third test but..."

"Actually..._cough.._"a voice said a man appeared and bowed. "I apologize hokage-sama, will you please allow me to be a referee from now on?"  
"By all means."he said.

"Hello everyone I'm Hayate."he said "Before the third test begins I would like you all to do something, its a preliminary for the third test...to decide who gets to participate in the main event."  
"Preliminary?"Sakura said.

"Why?!"Shikamaru said.  
"Why can't we all just participate in the next test?"Sakura asked.

"Because the first and second tests have been too easy this year... we have too many people remaining."he said. "As hokage-sama said earlier we will have many people watching this and having this many battles would take too long... we have a limited time...so anyway... I will say now anyone who is not feeling well or wishes to not continue on may quit now."he said.

"WHY NOW!?"Kiba yelled.

Kabuto sighed and raised his hand.

"I quit."he said.

"You may leave now then."Hayate said, everyone stared in silence.

"Sasuke-kun...m...may...maybe you should quit too..."Sakura whimpered.

"What!?"he snarled and turned, Naru turned.

"You...the... Sasuke you can't do this..."she said and could barely fight the tears.

"Sakura I am fine... it was nothing I can do this."he said.

"But-"  
"I said I can do this!"he snarled, she whimpered and went to protest.

"Sakura...is Sasuke said he can do it then let him do it... it's his choice not yours."Naru said, she sighed and nodded.

"Alright if there are no more then let's begin."he said. "Since we have...20 entrants we will have 10 matches the winners will advance to the third test. There are no real rules, the fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits defeat. And I will determine the winners so we wont have a large amount of corpses. I will jump in and stop things if it gets to be too much."he said. "Your matches will be randomly selected... the names will appear on this screen."he said, a part of the wall opened and a giant screen was there. "Now let's begin the first match is."he said, the board blinked quickly going through all the names, it stopped and they stared in shock. On the board was UCHIHA SASUKE VS. AKADO YOROI.

"Nice..."Sasuke said.

"Everyone head to the sides and watch except the two who were named."Hayate said, Kakashi walked forward and paused behind Sasuke who smirking.

"Sasuke."he whispered, he glanced at him.

"Don't use the sharingan."  
"What?! Why!? It was nothing!"he snarled, Kakashi looked at him confused.

"If you show any signs of _that..._ then you will be disqualified."he said and walked away.

"But..."he started the growled and shook his head and sighed.

"Are the both of you ready?"Hayate said.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Begin!"he said and stepped back.

Yoroi's hand glowed with chakra, he pulled out some shuriken and tossed them, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and dodged them all, he tripped slightly and hissed in pain. He looked up to see Yoroi run up to him and punch the ground where he was, he rolled just in time and stabbed his kunai into the ground and put his feet no his arm and pinned him down, his legs around his shoulder and neck, Yoroi struggled and gripped his neck. Suddenly Sasuke gasped as he felt his strength weakening. _My strength. _He thought, Yoroi broke free and punched him in the jaw, then right in his stomach, he laid there shaking. _What was that? My body's strength suddenly..._ Yoroi jumped up and reached.

"SASUKE-KUN!"Sakura called, he sat up suddenly, his hand gripped Sasuke's head and pushed him down to the ground, he cried out in shock and pain. He punched at his arm then suddenly slumped down shaking a little.

"M...m... you...my chakra..."he rasped.

"So you finally noticed."he said smirking.

_Yes ….. Yoroi has a special ability...he can absorb chakra... a wonderful jutsu that can let him suck out his opponents physical and spiritual energy just by touching him with his palm..._

"Damn!... you!"he snarled and kicked him backwards suddenly.

"You still have that much power left..."he said.

_That was close...if he touches me one more time...I'm finished... he will try to do a close contact fight...so what do I do? _Sasuke thought.

They all watched silently.

_Sasuke..._Lee thought, Naru glanced at Sakura who was watching intently shaking, she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Sasuke glanced at the sides and saw Naru watching him then saw Lee next to her watching him.

_That's it! _ He thought and got up slowly.

"You don't have time for sight seeing!"Yoroi said and ran at him, they all got ready for anything.

Yoroi got to him, Sasuke turned slightly and kicked him in the jaw, he launched up off the ground.

_That's my...!_Lee thought.

_What!?_Gai thought. They all looked in shock, as Sasuke appeared behind him and smirked.

"Though from here I'm going original..."he said, Yoroi looked shocked. Sasuke pushed two fingers on his back. "Its over!"he said.

"Leaf shadow dance..!"  
"Take this..."he said and focused, he gasped in pain as his chakra was running out a little, he pushed him back a little and kicked on his side, Yoroi blocked.

"Heh. Not enough you little amateur."he said, Sasuke gritted his teeth and spun again and freed his leg and swung.

"Amateur indeed."Kakashi said.

Yoroi yelled out in pain as Sasuke hit his jaw with his fist, he went down slightly, right before he hit the ground.

"One more!"he yelled and kicked straight down on his stomach hard. "Lions barrage!"he yelled, Yoroi coughed up blood and Sasuke skidded and landed on his stomach laying there, Hayate looked at them and walked forward, he watched blood run from Yoroi's mouth, he bent down. _I don't even have to check. _He looked and smirked as Sasuke sat up and glared.

"I'm stopping the fight here. The winner of the first match is Sasuke Uchiha, he is moving on!"he said.

_The movement before the lions barrage was Gai's taijutsu. He must of copied it when he and lee fought. _

Lee watched silently and Sasuke looked up at him.

_Lee...thanks to you I was able to survive if I hadn't seen your technique earlier I would have been in trouble...only problem is my body is in so much pain..._he thought and gripped his wrist tight. _I can't use that move to much. _He thought.

A medic came up and walked with Sasuke out and two others picked Yoroi up and walked out with him.

Gai watched him walk out and sighed. _Mastering even part of the super taijutsu technique 'lotus' is impossible without grueling training... even with the sharingan its not something that can be perfected that quickly ….. and the creativity of that finished move... Kakashi this boy reminds me of you when you were young._ He thought.

Kakashi was confused along with Anko and Sarutobi, he sighed and thought. _It's like he doesn't even have it... he didn't show any signs of it... I couldn't see it...did he lie about marking Sasuke maybe? _He thought and glanced at Sarutobi and shrugged, Anko walked out of the room.

"We will now start the next match."Hayate said. The board lit up and it was Shino from team 8 and Zaku from the sound team, his arms still wrapped up,

Sasuke was getting wrapped up when the door opened, he jumped as Anko came in, she glared at him.

"What?"he said.

"Turn."  
"What?"

"Just turn around!"she snarled and jerked him around and tilted his head away, he was already shirtless, he blushed a little as she ran her hands on his neck and back a little and growled.

"What's your deal lady?"he snarled with a slight blush.

"Did anyone bite you?"  
"What?!"he said.

"A bite... were you bitten at all?"  
"No... I don't even really remember the second half...now if you don't mind... I want to get healed so I can finish watching the matches."he said and let the nurse finish healing him, Anko walked out and thought a little, she walked back in and they were cleaning up from the match of Shino and Zaku, with Zaku being rushed out with his decapitated arm on his chest.

She walked up to Sarutobi and bowed slightly then leaned in.

"He has no bite...at least I can't it and he said he wasn't bitten."she whispered, Sarutobi sighed and puffed his pipe.

"We'll investigate it a little bit more later on..."he said, she nodded and jumped to Kakashi and told him, he nodded and watched the matches with everyone else.

Naru sighed in her mind as she heard they decided to drop the bite ordeal until later on. _I think I may be in the clear at least for now..._ she thought and pulled her hair out of the pigtails and put it in a ponytail in cover of rubbing the mark, she zipped her shirt all the way up so no one could see it when she was called down for her match.

The next match was Kankuro vs. Misumi. They were shocked to see Misumi was flexible and is seemed like he broke Kankuro's neck but it was his puppet, Kankuro came out and used his puppet to start breaking his bones, he screamed he gave up and the match was ended.

The next match shocked people it was Ino versus Sakura, both girls had a long taijutsu battle using very little jutsu, the match dragged on and on, Naru sat down and continued to watch, her body was racked with shakes and she sighed. _This thing is draining..._ she thought.

Sakura and Ino's match ending with a double knockout and no winner, Kakashi and Asuma got the girls and set them up there to rest while the next match which was Temari from the sand team versus Tenten from Gai's team, with the victor being Temari in a span of maybe 5 minutes.

Sasuke had come back close to the beginning of it, he sat down next to Naru and sighed.

"You better win your match dope."he said, she glanced at him.

"Why?"  
"I wanna fight you."he said, she straightened a little and smirked.

"Fine."she said, he smirked and watched with her.

The next match was Shikamaru from team 10 versus Kin from the sound team, that was a quick match as well with Shikamaru using his brain and his shadow possession jutsu, he worked it out and won with Kin getting a major concussion.

The board blinked quickly, it flashed Kiba from team 8 and Naru, she stood up and sighed, she went to jump but Sasuke got up, he grabbed her arm and she blinked at him, Kakashi watched.

"Remember what I said...dope."he said, scoffed and jumped down.

"Are you ready?"Hayate said.

"Oh yeah!"Kiba said.

"Hm."Naru said.

"Begin!"he said.

"I'm gonna beat you down then become hokage!"Kiba said trying to rile her up, she snorted.

"Do whatever you want...why should I care?"she said and ran at him, he gasped as she moved fast and punched him, he skidded back, Akamaru barked at her, she growled and he whimpered.

"So we are going hard."he said and threw a smoke bomb at her, he rushed in and attacked, Naru dodged a little but was still hit, she ran out quickly and was thrown back by Akamaru attacking her.

The smoke cleared they stared in shock as Naru laid there and groaned, Akamaru barked.

"Nice one boy!"Kiba said, he didn't move then he whined, Kiba looked and saw wires tied to Akamaru, he gasped as the clone sat up and smirked.

Naru appeared behind him, he gasped, she spun around and kicked him up in the air, she launched up and kicked him again, he coughed up blood and fell again, Naru skidded back and panted. The clone disappeared, Akamaru struggled with the wires, Kiba threw a pellet at Akamaru Naru caught it and crushed it.

"Can't fight with out help?"she said, he growled, Akamaru got free, Kiba stood up and hunched over.

"Beast mimicry."he said, Akamaru became a Kiba and they growled.

"FANG OVER FANG!"Kiba yelled, they both launched up and spun around, he hit Naru, she coughed up blood and flew in the air, Akamaru hit her as well as Kiba, she hit the ground and got up slowly.

"Come on dead last..."Kiba said.

Naru glared and growled she launched at him and he followed, they hit and stood there pushing against each other Kiba smiled as Akamaru tackled her, she growled and went to the side and dragged Kiba with her, they all tumbled to the side and laid there, Kiba got up and Naru did too, Kiba got ready to attack, she jumped in the air and got ready, she gasped as Akamaru appeared above her and kicked her down, she hit the ground hard and groaned, Kiba threw the smoke bombs again and both got ready.

"FANG OVER FANG!"they yelled and attacked, everyone watched hoping to see something but couldn't.

Naru dodged a little and was hit, she growled and gasped as the mark appeared on her skin, she took a few hits and let it go back, she gasped and was hit once more and went skidding out of the smoke and slammed into the ground, Kiba and Akamaru stopped and panted, she struggled up, Kiba growled, she smirked as he walked forward and tripped the trap, Akamaru yelped as he was flung back by wires and trapped, he spun around.

"Akamaru!"he yelled and went to attack, Naru ran up and he spun around which caused her to kick his cheek hard, he yelped and went skidding back hitting the wall, he slumped and laid there, Hayate looked at Naru, she struggled up and looked at Kiba and panted, she sighed.

"Winner Naru Uzumaki."he said.

Medics came out and pulled Kiba and Akamaru on the stretcher and helped them out, another medic who came especially for Naru helped her out and led her to the room, she healed her.

"Are you okay?"she asked as she finished putting Naru's arm in a temporary brace, her arm was sprained pretty badly.

"Fine...thanks."she said and smiled, the medic smiled back and helped Naru out, she came back in and slid down the wall and gripped her shoulder which was, kinda funny to her, but was the left side where the bite was, so she gripped her shoulder masking it as the pain from her shoulder.

"Nice job dope."Sasuke said, she smirked and nodded a little.

She just barely watched through the matches, she gasped as Gaara had almost killed Lee in his fight, but was stopped by Gai protecting the unconscious Lee instantly disqualifying Lee.

The last match was so fast which was Dosu versus Chouji who had been blown away by Dosu's sound waves.

They called them over and everyone waited for a while, Kakashi smiled and walked over, he ruffled Sakura's hair.

"I'm proud of you Sakura, you did good."he said, she smiled at him.

"Thank you sensei."she smiled.

"You did good too Sasuke."he said and patted the boy's shoulder, he nodded with hum, Naru stared down at the ground and thought, Kakashi walked up and gripped her neck and squeezed. "I'm proud of you too Naru."he said, she whipped around and smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"she snarled, Kakashi blinked in shock along with the other two.

"Naru why are you so rude?! He was congratulating you."Sakura sneered. "Stop being an idiot."she said, Naru growled then an almost evil grin appeared.

"I'll stop being an idiot, when you stop being annoying...so I guess that will never happen."she said, Sakura gasped them looked down.

Naru glared at them then turned away and leaned against the railing, Kakashi looked at her strange then sighed.

After a few minutes the winners were called down and they had their matches given to them and the rules told to them, they were given a month to rest and train then they would continue on, Naru was fighting Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke was fighting Gaara.

They walked out and headed home, Naru finally arrived and changed her clothes, she stood in the bathroom and looked at the bite and gulped.

**Alright...now that we're here and you don't have to worry...**Kyuubi said and sighed, Naru found herself in front of his cage. **"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! GETTING BITTEN! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN!?"**he roared, Naru winced and sighed.

"It was a prank! I didn't know that would happen! What was I suppose to do? What am I suppose to do now?!"she yelled and glared, tears worked at her eyes, Kyuubi looked at her. "Why don't you stop yelling at me and help me get rid of it!"she said.

"**There is no way to get rid of it! He bit you! It will change you and everything, there is nothing you can do!"**he said, Naru looked down, he sighed.

"Well stop yelling at me... it's hard enough to control it without you yelling at me."she said.

"**Control it?! Are you insane?! There is no way to control it! He bit you, he had power over you now...that bite feeds of emotions and power... and you and I have a lot of hate brewing inside of us."**he said, she looked down.

"But I wouldn't... I couldn't go with him...nothing has really happened that would make me-"

"**Except the villager's hating, beating, raping you and just being total assholes not allowing you to have a normal life and -"**

"Would you just SHUT THE FUCK UP!"She snarled and left, Kyuubi went silent, Naru fell on her bed and sighed, she stared at the ceiling and blinked away tears.

"Now what's going to happen?"she asked.

After an hour, she got up and pulled some pants on with her tank top and left to get some ramen.

She walked in and looked at the money in her hand and sighed. _I have enough for one bowl..._ she thought.

"Naru-chan!"Teuchi said and smiled, she smiled a little.

"Hi."  
"What can I get you?"  
"One bowl of chicken ramen please..."

"One?"  
"I only have enough for one..."she said and shrugged, he glanced at her size and sighed, she was very skinny but did have a lot of strength. "It's to go too..."she said, he nodded and smiled, she set the money on the counter and his daughter took it and put it away.

"So did you pass your exams?"he asked.

"So far... we have one more in a month."she said and smiled, he chuckled.

"Good good."he said and set the to go box on the counter, it had three bowls in it with extra topping on it.

"Wha- I can't pay for this.."she said.

"Its congratulations for passing so far."he said and smiled, she smiled at him.

"Thank you."she said, he smiled and nodded, she took the box and walked home, she smiled. _I guess it's true when they say there is a light even in the darkest of places..._ she thought and got home, she ate her one bowl then saved the rest for later.

~o0o~

Naru laid on her bed, it had been three days and she hadn't left her apartment, she ate her ramen and other things but mainly just tried to think about all of this.

There was a knock on the door and she got up, she made sure her hair was down and over her neck, she was greeted with Kakashi, he smiled at her.

"What do you want?"  
"Well hi to you too."he said, she sighed, he chuckled. "I haven't seen you out …. you alright?"

"Just tired..."  
"Well I wanted to know do you have any idea in mind about the exams?"  
"No..."  
"Well I am-"  
"Let me guess, you are going to teach Sasuke and you want to pass me off on some loser, well let me save you the trouble... no thanks."she said, he stared.

"Naru I was just trying to hel-"  
"Help? Really? I don't need your help... I have always taken care of myself and I can do it now."she said.

"What is your deal?! Ever since the exams you've been so nasty!"he snarled, she sighed.

"Are we done?"she snarled, he growled and sighed.

"Fine... you don't want help, okay then don't come crying to me for help."  
"I never planned on it."she said and started to shut the door.

"You want to alone and an idiot then fine."he muttered and turned, she glared and threw an empty cup at his head, he snarled and glared.

"Call me an idiot again... you'll get worse then that..."she snarled and slammed the door, he paused and sighed.

"Naru I'm sorry I-"he jumped when something was slammed into the door, he backed up and left quickly. _I shouldn't of said that... how can I expect her to trust me after being in this village..._ he thought and sighed.

He walked to Sarutobi's office and bowed as he came in.

"Kakashi..."  
"How did it go?"  
"For some reason... there is nothing..."

"Huh?"  
"No memories of the second exam... I guess he hit his head but he has no bite...nothing..."  
"How strange..."he said.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? oh... I just messed up with Naru... I said something I shouldn't of...and she's mad at me.."he said, Sarutobi sighed.

"She hasn't been around lately..."  
"She said she was tired..."Kakashi said and sighed.

"Hmm...alright so you are training Sasuke?"

"Yeah.."  
"What about Naru what she is doing?"  
"She refused when I tried to get her a trainer...so..."he said and shrugged.

"Hmm...alright..."he said, Kakashi bowed and left.

_What's going on Naru? What are you hiding?_ Sarutobi thought and puffed his pipe.

* * *

Okay let me break this down for you, I am combining the old chapters but also adding new scenes, making scenes longer etc. This chapter is chapter 1&2 of the old one. There will be 20 chapters in this version of the story.

I tied up alot of loose ends from the orginal so...enjoy. NO FLAMES!


	2. Chunin exam

Full summary: What if Sasuke never got the bite from Orochimaru, What if he never became the villian someone else.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. Warning: M for sex scenes (con and non con),language, violence and lots Character death!

~(A/N)~Characters are gonna be out of characters. Duh! Its called **You Thought Wrong!** Evil Naru. /Good Sasuke. I am changing some things that happen... and how some things work. Like the sharingan powers. and a few other things. I am adding things from my own mind. Pairings will be an angst KakaNaru. (kinda onesided) SuigetsuNaru, lite SasuSaku.

_**Kyuubi speaking ** Thoughts _

On with the story ~

_**This is the new and improved You thought wrong! There will be fewer chapters but they will be longer :) Enjoy.**_

* * *

Naru sighed and stared at her reflection in the mirror, she adjusted her collar of her shirt so that it covered the bite. Today she wore a dark gray shirt, the collar came up half way up her neck, she had baggy, black cargo pants on that reached past her knees, there was three pockets that had weapons and small things in them. She pulled her jacket it on which was dark blue and black, she sighed.

She grabbed her brush and began to brush her hair gently and sighed again, she pulled her hair into a ponytail, her hand brushed her neck and she flinched and sighed. _It's getting worse..._ she thought.

Today was the day of the final chunin exams, she would go to the arena and fight against Neji Hyuuga. She rubbed her neck gently, it has been one month since she had posed as Sasuke during the forest of death and accidentally got bitten in his place by Orochimaru.

_Kyuubi can you cover this?_

**Yes. **

_Do it please._ She sighed again and walked out, she looked around her trashed and dirty apartment and shook her head, she walked over and sat down, she fixed her breakfast and ate, she packed her weapons up, she put tied her hatai-ate around her head under her bangs and slid her shoes on and took off towards the arena, she walked through town, people sneering and whispering about her, a few shoved her, she kept a blank face and continued on, she arrived.

She saw Sasuke walking forward, he was in a one piece black short's outfit with bandages around his arms and wraps around it. She paused slightly then continued on as Kakashi stood there, he stopped her.

"Naru..." "What?" "So I heard you were taught by Jiriaya..." "Mmhmm."She said, he sighed and reached out as she went to walk past, he grabbed her arm and she looked at him then at his arm, then back at him, he released her. "What?!" "I wanted to wish you good luck today."he said.

"Thanks."she said.

"Naru..." "What?"she said getting very annoyed at him, he smiled.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for saying that..."he said, she blinked and sighed.

"It doesn't matter."she said but was stopped again by his hand tugging her close, she struggled to get away from him, he kissed her forehead, she paused and looked at him, he smiled at her and let her go, she blushed a little and walked into the arena finally.

She saw Neji Hyuuga her opponent, Gaara who was Sasuke's opponent, Kankuro who was Shino's opponent, Temari who was Shikamaru's opponent, the only one who was missing would have been Shikamaru's second opponent Dosu from the sound team. _What happened? Why is he not here..._ she thought and stood there, Sasuke glanced at her and smirked.

"What?" "You showed up. "Of course I did... I still have to beat your ass."she said, he growled.

"Not in your life."he said.

"Heh...we'll see."she said, she sighed then held in the gasp and yelp of pain as her neck pulsed hard. _He must be here...somewhere..._ she thought and looked around at the huge crowd around from leaf and all the others that showed up, she spotted the rookies that did not make it in the stands with the sensei's, she even spotted Jiriaya there who had trained her a little bit over the month.

Orochimaru stared at Sasuke and smiled evilly. _You will show that mark today Sasuke-kun. _He thought, he looked around from under his disguise and chuckled lowly.

Temari, Kankuro their jounin leader looked up at seeing the kazekage arrive. Gaara growled silently and glared at the man.

"You must be tired from your journey..."Sarutobi said.

"Not at all, good things it's held here this time, while you're still young the trip may have been too much for you hokage-sama... maybe its time you decide on the fifth?"he said.

"Hah hah! please don't treat me like an old man, I intend to do this for another 5 years."he said and stood up. "Well now... let's begin."he said. "Thanks everyone for coming to the hidden leaf chunin exams!"he said loud so everyone could hear. "We will now start the main tournament matches between the 8 participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay and watch until the end!" "8? I was told there were 9..."the kazekage said, Sarutobi glanced at him.

"There have been some minor changes to the tournament...check once again to see who you're fighting."Genma said and held out the paper.

_My opponent is missing...did he forfeit?...no...something else is going on..._Shikamaru thought and sighed. _Well what am I worried about one less fight to do..._ he thought and sighed.

"Alright you all, this is the final test...the area might be different but the rules are the same...no rules... the match will go on until one dies or admits defeat...but if I think the match is over I'll step in and stop it.. you got it?"Genma said, they all nodded. "Now the first match is Naru Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuuga, those two stay the others go to the waiting area.

"Hey Hinata right here."Kiba said, Hinata who was finally on her feet and pretty much healed again came down.

"Yeah..."she said.

"She wont beat him...its the end of the line..."one muttered.

_I thought that too...but you'll be sorry for underestimating her..._Kiba thought, Akamaru alerted him that there was an anbu there. _Why is there anbu here? _He thought.

Naru glared at Neji, she gritted her teeth, Neji had a smirk on his face, she blinked at him and sighed.

"You want to say something?"she asked.

"Why not just forfeit? You wont win..."he said and smirked, she snorted.

"Well we wont find that out until we fight hmm? So let's quit talking and get to fighting..."she said, he glared at her, she got in a fighting stance.

"Start!"Genma said and jumped backwards, he closed his eyes to activate his byakugan, she launched quickly with the air and punch him in the nose, he flew backwards and rolled, she looked at her fist and smirked. He got up slowly and glared, _Byakugan! _He thought and glared at her, she glanced down and could see through the cloak and noticed the black flame marks were down her arm. She looked up and gasped, he was right there about to hit her, she flipped back and dodged, she threw some shuriken at him, they sliced his arms and cheek, he suddenly spun around in a circle, his chakra shot out knocking the kunai back, Naru glared at him.

"What the hell?!"Shikamaru thought.

_That is Neji's main defense... the heavenly spin..._ Tenten thought with a smirk. _Neji's vision is nearly 360 degrees... and with his byakugan he can sense all of his opponents attacks.. then when they get close he uses the hand of 8 divination... right before the attack lands he releases a large amount of chakra opening through his whole body this stops the enemies attack, he then spins his body like a top and blasts them away...normally control of chakra from chakra openings is difficult...even jounin can only control from one hand or leg... but with Neji, who has mastered gentle fist fighting, he can release the chakra from his entire body and block away all attacks with that... you could say it has power the surpasses Gaara's ultimate defense..._

"Damn."Naru growled and disappeared before he stopped spinning, he looked around panting and found her, she was nestled behind one of the trees, she gripped her neck. _Kyuubi! _she said, she sighed as the mark pulled back a little, she gasped Neji appeared there in a weird stance.

"Its over... you are within field of my jutsu..."he said. "Gentle fist 64 palms!"he said, he crouched his left leg out his left arm over it, and his right hand in the air behind him.

_That...stance...it can't be..._

he moved fast and Naru gasped as he hit her. "Gentle fist two palms!"he said. "four palms, eight palms,16 palms! 32 palms! 64 palms!"he said and hit Naru, she slammed back and skidded along the ground and laid there shaking, he came up smirking.

"I have hit 64 points on your body you can no longer stand..."he said, Naru shook and groaned. "Painful isn't it? Stay down... realize your dreams... will not come true even through hard work."he said. Naru groaned and put her head down, they watched in shock as Naru stood up shaking.

"COME ON NARU BEAT HIM!GET UP!"She heard Sakura and sounded like Kiba there, she spit out some blood and glared, he began to run towards her about to finish her off, she glanced back and waited, he got there about to hit her, she suddenly jumped up and landed on the wall her feet connected to the wall with chakra, he glared at her and began to run up towards her, she launched off and flipped she landed crouched, she gasped as he was right there and hit her chakra points, she coughed up blood and flew backwards, she skidded and laid on the ground, she coughed hard and groaned.

"COME ON NARU BEAT HIM!"Sakura yelled.

"You're finished loser."Neji said and moved towards her about to deliver the final blow, Genma was ready at any second. Naru growled and spit up blood a little, her eyes changed to blood red with fox slits, he ran at her and flipped about to attack her from behind, she kicked his feet out from under him and grabbed his ankle and flung him away, he fell and skidded his arm was red and bleeding. Naru sat there watching him, her lips pulled back in a snarl as her whiskers got wider and she had black rings around her eyes, she moved quickly tearing the dirt up and launched, he just barely dodged a punch to the face, he ran around trying to confuse her, she just sat there watching him, he paused and panted, she smiled an almost pure evil smile.

The crowd had gone dead silent just waiting if she would lose control, she twitched slightly with her using Kyuubi's powers she was able to hear and even smell better.

"I wont be surprised if she looses it, she is dumb enough to."some unnamed villager said, she growled lowly, she groaned as she felt the mark pulsing hard, she fell forward and growled again as she felt her body and chakra changing a little.

"Don't do it Naru, I don't wanna have to take you out..."a male voice said, she flinched a little, Neji looked at her, he shook his head and ran towards her, he was suddenly stopped he looked down to see hands, he looked up and saw her walking towards him, he panted and struggled as he saw all the chakra in her body, she moved her hand to the side and a huge, strong gust of wind shot out slamming him back, Genma barely held his ground, the ground was torn up and destroyed, Naru stood there panting hard as Kyuubi's chakra slowly calmed down, Neji landed next to Genma and panted. "I... I... quit..."he rasped and passed out.

"Winner is Naru Uzumaki!"Genma said and turned but Naru was gone, he shook his head and waved for the medics to come out and carried Neji away.

Kakashi got up slowly and walked away, he saw Naru run into the hall after Neji said he quit, he walked down the hall and found Naru's chakra, she was in the bathroom, he paused and looked around, the hall was empty, he slowly opened the door and heard her shout then there was a loud smash. He came in and found Naru sitting on the ground shaking, the mirror was broken and on the ground and counter, he walked up and bent down, there was blood all over the place, she glanced at him slightly but kept looking at the ground.

"Naru...?...Naru look at me..."he said, she looked at him. "Are you alright?"he asked, he lifted her hand that was bleeding, she pulled her hand away.

"I'm fine..."she said and stood up, he followed and waited, she staggered a little and started to hall, he caught her and easily lifted her right up and walked to the medic lab.

"I need some gauze and a wrap."he said, they nodded and gave it to him, he cleaned her wound and put the gauze on it with the wrap.

"There ya go, are you hurt anywhere else?"he asked and rubbed some blood from her cheek, she pulled away.

"No, shouldn't you hurry, Sasuke's match is probably going on, I know you don't want to miss that."she said looking at the ground.

"His match was pushed to the last one."he said, she scoffed and shoved him back, he stumbled slightly she stormed out, he chuckled and ran out after her. "Naru wait wait!"he said and grabbed her arm, she looked at him then back down.

"You know, it will be in _your _best interest never to touch me, especially when I am angry... just go watch your precious little Sasuke."she said and jerked her arm out of his grasp and walked away, he watched her go.

_Naru..._he thought and sighed.

Naru arrived back at the top where everyone was waiting, Shikamaru was down battling Temari from the sand team, she sighed and slid down the wall and panted. Sasuke came up and kicked her foot.

"What?"she sneered at him.

"I'm surprised you were able to beat him dope."he said.

"Call me dope one more time and you wont make it to your match."she growled, he snorted and turned to finish watching the match.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING HIDE?!"Temari yelled. He threw a kunai out, Temari blocked it with her fan and glanced down just in time to see his shadow again, she smirked . _As long as I'm on this side of the line he can't- what?!_ She thought as his shadow went past the line.

"Very good you saw through that.."Shikamaru said.

"You were wasting time waiting for the sun to go down a little so the shadows of the wall and yourself would grow larger..."she said.

"Hmm"he said.

_From the height of the sun and judging from the earlier attacks, my calculations say this should be the limit of his jutsu..._ she smirked staring at the shadow, Shikamaru watched.

"TEMARI ABOVE!"Kankuro yelled, she looked up shocked a small black shadow appeared in front of her, she gasped and jumped back as the shadow shot out again. The circle was his jacket, hatai-ate and kunai together floating.

"YOU WONT ESCAPE!"Shikamaru said.

_To use his shirt as a parachute to add to the shadow he's quite an impressive fellow..._ she thought. _He drew my attention to the ground with the shadow attack so I wouldn't notice what's going on above... then when I finally notice the parachute I'm attacked from below as well... a sneaky plan to create an opening.. but now it's all clear to me... the shadow possession jutsu is..._ she thought while dodging and weaving the shadow. _A technique that attacks by controlling your own and others shadows... but he can only control the person if he catches their shadows. _She thought. _I'll end this now..._ she thought. She gasped as she couldn't move suddenly, she shook. They all gasped.

"Finally... the shadow possession is a success!"he said.

"WHAT?!"she yelled "Why wont my body move? The shadow can have reached his far...besides..." "Here I'll show you behind you..."he said and turned his head, Temari's turned and she saw the hole and the shadow attached to her shadow from the back.

"You haven't noticed... that's the hole you created with your first attack..."he said.

"So...the shadow in the hole..."

"Exactly..."Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru took a step causing Temari to, until they were closer together, he raised his hand and so did Temari.

"GO!"Ino yelled.

"That's it... I give up..."Shikamaru said, they all stared in shock.

"I knew he'd give up..."Chouji said.

"What?!"Temari said.

"The continuous use of this jutsu has used up all my chakra... plus I'm freaking tired... I could of kept going I have almost 200 moves planned out...but... bah... I quit... one match is enough for me..."he said, Genma smirked. _Weird little guy..._

"Winner Temari!"he yelled.

The jutsu quit and Temari got control of her body again, Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm tired..."he said.

"SHIKAMARU YOU ARE SO LAZY!"Ino screamed.

He snorted and walked up the steps and back up to the area, he plopped down next to Naru, she glanced at him.

"Nice job with your match."Shikamaru said.

"Thanks you too."she said and sighed.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara come down for your match!"Genma said, Sasuke jumped over the railing and down Gaara calmly walked down the steps and out.

"Begin!"she heard Genma yelled after a minute.

"Something doesn't feel right..."Shikamaru muttered, she looked at him.

"Hmm.."she said and gave a small nod, she held in the gasp when she felt her mark pulse hard. _Damn asshole, trying to get the mark to show up on Sasuke,...fucking snake..._she thought and fought to ignore the pain.

Sasuke attacked against Gaara, he formed his new jutsu the chidori which was what Kakashi had taught him over the break.

He roared and ran towards Gaara who was covered in a sand dome watching Sasuke with a sand eye.

Spikes shot out but Sasuke dodged them all and punched into the sand.

Everyone gasped watching as the sand was punctured, everyone was dead silent watching this, their jaws slack.

"That's impossible... no one can penetrate his defenses..."Kankuro whispered, Naru listened and sat up and looked at Sasuke with his hand shoved into Gaara's guard and a smirk on his face, she snorted and leaned back.

"There is no way..."Temari said.

Lee watched that and looked down shaking a little disappointed in himself that Sasuke could do what he could not do.

Sasuke smirked and opened his eyes again. "Gotcha..."he said and smirked.

"What is this? It's so warm and wet...mother what is it?"Gaara whispered, Sasuke's hand was on Gaara's shoulder, a drop of blood fell down on Gaara's hand, he stared in shock then screamed.

"IT'S MY BLOOD!"He screamed.

"What's happening?!"Kankuro said.

Sasuke gasped and struggled to pull his arm out of the sand, he gritted his teeth and focused his chodori again and screamed.

_Is it possible? Gaara is hurt? _Temari thought, Naru watched and flinched a little when the mark pulsed, Shikamaru looked at her confused.

Sasuke started to pull his arm out slowly, the sand gripping it, he pulled back but a weird hand was around his made of sand with blue markings.

They all gasped as they watched this thing come out the father Sasuke pulled back.

_Oh no... that arm..._Kankuro thought.

Sasuke finally got free and dropped to his knee gripping his arm in pain.

The weird hand pulled back into the sand

"Is that thing taking over?"Kankuro asked.

"I don't know, this has never happened before... I think he's hurt..."Temari said.

_I remember the first time I saw it, that thing was …...it was awful... I couldn't eat for a week after..._Kankuro thought.

Sasuke stared in shock as he saw something moving in the darkness, he shook in fear as an eye appeared.

The air changed suddenly making everyone go on edge. _I sense something bad..._Genma said.

Kankuro and Temari gasped as his sand barrier cracked then fell away slowly revealing Gaara there holding his shoulder panting hard.

"I was right he's hurt... the shell broke before the change was complete!"Temari said, Naru listened and thought.

_Change? What is going on? _She thought.

Gaara continued to breath heavily, his eyes were dilated and bloodshot.

Sasuke stared in shock, he made eye contact. _Something different, that not the same look in his eyes that I saw before..._

~o0o~

An anbu in the audience focused and made quick sign, everyone began to slump a little their visions blurring then suddenly white feathers falling making them tired.

"Its a genjutsu..."Kakashi said, he and Gai released it while everyone fell forward, Sakura followed them and broke the genjutsu along with the other jounin and few chunin that knew what was happening.

Everyone gasped as smoke appeared at the kage area.

Temari and Kankuro jumped down to the area with Gaara.

"I must kill him!"

"Stop it Gaara!" "There is no point in continuing this fight!"Kankuro said standing partially in front of him.

"That's right! Don't forget our mission!"Temari said.

"Out of my way!"he said and pushed Kankuro aside, their jounin instructor appeared in front of them.

"What are you three doing?! Can't you see it's already began!?"he snarled and growled when he saw Gaara struggling, Sasuke watched confused and curious, Genma appeared in front of Sasuke.

"What's going on!?"he snarled.

"Gaara!"Temari said when he fell to his knees. "His wound is worse then I thought!"she said. "And his chakra is almost completely gone."she said looking at her jounin teacher.

"What about using that-" "No it's impossible..."she said.

"You fool! It's all because you tried to transform before the signal was given!"he growled.

"So what now?! We need Gaara for this!"he said.

"Alright for now you two take Gaara and heal him, when his chakra is back, the mission is on again."he growled.

"Yes sir."he said.

Naru stood up and watched it hearing everything they said, she looked over where Sarutobi was and all around. _What's going on?_ She thought then sighed as she watched Sasuke take off after Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. _Idiot._ She thought and rubbed her neck gently.

"Naru..."Shikamaru said, she looked at him. "Come on... something's up."he said, she nodded and both slipped out of their and to the steps heading towards the audience.

Kakashi saved Sakura before she was killed by two sound ninja, he smiled and looked at her.

"Sakura, go find Naru and go after Sasuke."he said.

"But sensei-" "No arguing, if he fights Gaara he could die."he said.

"But sensei will you be coming with us?"

"No."he said and cut his thumb and hit the back of an unconscious person, there was a poof of smoke and a dog appeared. "He will."

"Huh!? A doggy?!"she said, he walked up to her.

"Hey listen girly I'm not a cute doggy..."he said.

"I didn't say cute..."she muttered.

"Sakura, Pakkun go find Naru and go.."he said, she nodded and crawled in front of Ino and Chouji and up the steps with Pakkun following her, they crawled to the steps and started to go down but she crashed into Naru and Shikamaru, she jerked her down and back up.

"Get off!"she snarled.

"We have a mission."she said.

"What?" "Kakashi-sensei ordered us to go after Sasuke..."she said, they crawled back up and Naru looked around shocked, Kakashi noticed and fought against a few sound.

"What the hell is going on?"Naru mumbled sitting up taller.

"Naru behind you!"Sakura yelled, Naru gasped and spun around and gasped as a sound ninja was behind her. She growled and launched up, Kakashi turned and stumbled a little.

"Naru! No!"he snarled as she grabbed the kunai and his wrists and flipped him up and back, hit the wall hard making it crack slightly.

Naru smirked and took a step back and sighed suddenly Kakashi grabbed her and jumped back as Shikamaru grabbed Sakura and ducked as the sound ninja exploded causing the wall to crumble.

Kakashi was leaning over Naru protecting her as some debris flew past them, he panted and looked at her, she was staring at the ground her body raked with shakes.

"Are you alright?"he asked, she blinked a few times and he gently touched her shoulder, she shook her head and sighed.

"Yeah..."she said, he sat up fully and looked at her she had a cut on her arm. "Thanks..."she muttered and got up a little.

"Alright, go after Sasuke..."Kakashi said standing again.

"But-" "Sakura!"he barked, she nodded and jumped out with Shikamaru and Pakkun, Naru stood there.

"Go Naru!"he said, she growled and jumped out after them.

~o0o~

Sasuke caught up to Gaara who had shoved Temari away, Sasuke panted and stared at Gaara who began to scream loudly in pain as his body thrashed and partially transformed, his right eye became the same eye as he saw in the dome. _That same eye...what's with this kid? He's a freak!_ Sasuke thought.

"YOU ARE MY PREY!MINE MINE!"he screamed, Sasuke gasped as half of Gaara's body was transformed like the same arm he saw, Sasuke glanced over and saw Temari shaking and whimpering.

Gaara launched at him, he gasped and jumped back just in time as Gaara crashed into the tree he had been standing in.

_if this fight... comes down to my strength... I'm done for..._he thought. _I really didn't think this through..._he thought.

"Come out Sasuke! fight me!"Gaara yelled and looked around for him, Sasuke thought about Gaara when he came to him during his training.

"Come out Sasuke! Fight me!"Gaara screamed looking around for him, Sasuke launched kunai at him but his sand blocked it and shot it back, he jumped. "FOUND YOU!"he yelled.

Gaara launched out at him and slammed into him but he turned into a log, Gaara growled and stopped, he spun around looked for him, Sasuke appeared roaring with a chidori and sliced through his sand arm, he fell and chuckled Sasuke looked back smirking, he gasped as his tail slashed out and sliced Sasuke's chest, he slammed into the tree and slumped down, Gaara roared in anger and pair and launched out at him, Sasuke gasped as he got closer.

Gaara chuckled and went to kill him, Naru appeared in front of him and kicked him backwards into the tree, Sasuke stared in shock as Naru stood in front of him glaring at Gaara, Sakura and Shikamaru appeared next to Sasuke with Pakkun.

"Sasuke-kun?! Are you alright?"Sakura gasped.

"Gaara..."Naru growled.

"Well I didn't kill you last time... I guess I can kill you now."he growled.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, get Sasuke and get out of here...now..."Naru said and turned a little, Gaara launched past them, she gasped and stumbled to move.

"DIE SASUKE UCHIHA!"Gaara roared, Sakura jumped in the way, a kunai out she glared at Gaara, Naru watched in horror, Gaara shot his hand out and slammed into Sakura. "DIE!"he snarled but paused slightly at the look in her eyes, he snarled and slammed her into the tree, she cough hard and slumped unconscious, Shikamaru pulled Sasuke up and jumped over to Sakura and tried to get her free.

"Gaara, you and me... fight now..."Naru said, he growled as Naru launched at him, he swung his arm out and hit her backwards, she landed in front of Sasuke and panted.

"Naru... you can't.."Sasuke groaned.

"Shut up."she said, she launched again with a kunai.

"You can't beat me you don't know how to use power!"Gaara said.

She stopped and watched him transform again, she growled and launched at him again and got smacked away, she crashed into the tree and growled her mark pulsed hard, Sasuke jumped in front of her, she stared at him.

"Sasuke...get back.."she struggled up.

"No..." "I'm the only one who can fight him..."Naru said.

"I'm not going to watch my friends die again..."he said.

"Who said I was dying Uchiha..."she said and walked past him, he watched. "Shikamaru take care of Sasuke.."she said and launched out she yelled and kicked Gaara in the air then summoned clones, they kicked him up then finally down hard into the ground.

"No way..."Gaara said, Naru panted as the clones disappeared. "No way will I loose to a kid like you!"Gaara screamed, there was a huge poof of smoke and they stared in shock as they stared at Shukaku the one tail demon was there.

Naru gasped as she was slammed through three trees by some hand, they gasped as she pulled out slowly, she growled the curse mark was spread out on her face, Pakkun looked at it shocked. Suddenly she was covered in sand, Sasuke gasped and went to go over but fell.

"Naru!"he yelled and gripped his wound.

Naru growled and tried to get out, she panted hard and looked around, she gulped and struggled.

"SAND COFFIN!"Gaara yelled, the sand was pushed closer.

_Dammit I'm out of chakra..._ she thought.

**Brat... focus and summon a fox..**

_How I don't have a contract._

**Just focus and I will do the rest..**

Naru put her hand together and focused, the sand got tighter, Gaara chuckled loudly and gasped as the sand shot apart and everyone gasped as a large orange fox appeared that was as big as Shukaku.

Sasuke, Pakkun and Shikamaru stared at her in shock, she sat on the top staring out in shock, her mark was completely spread over her body. **This is a summon of mine, to get Gaara to stop, you much knock him out, his chakra is very low and it wont take much. This summon will listen to you.. now defeat Shukaku! **Kyuubi roared.

The fox roared and launched out and dodged the hits against him and sunk his teeth into his arm and ripped it off.

"Hey brat, give me more chakra... I need it!"the fox growled.

Naru focused and screamed as his chakra shot out the fox transformed.

_No way... is that the... no way..._Sasuke thought as he stared at the fox that now had nine tails swishing behind him.

_what is going on?! _Pakkun said.

Naru watched Gaara fall asleep and Shukaku fully came out.

"HERE WE GO! I'M GONNA KILL YA!" Shukaku screamed, the fox let out a growl and attacked him and sunk his teeth into his neck and claws into his arm and Naru launched up to him and punched Gaara in the face. He woke up and growled as he stared at Naru who glared back at him.

"I'll kill you!"he growled, his sand shot out and grabbed Naru's legs and arms lifting her up, she struggled to get free and it began to cover her.

_Just a little more and I can end this!_ she thought, her chakra burst out making her shirt tear open and her hatai-ate go flying off, she busted out of the sand and launched out towards him, his sand wrapped around her arms and legs squeezing them tight, she groaned and struggled, Gaara stared at her and smirked, she pulled her head back with a yell and slammed her head into Gaara's, he stared in shock at her blood dripped down both their faces, the sand form of Shukaku disappeared.

_Did... did she win?_Sasuke thought.

The fox panted and disappeared, Gaara and Naru fell on the trees, they panted hard gasping for air as they glared at each other. _I'm completely out of chakra...and so is he..._ Naru thought, she got up the same time Gaara did and launched towards each other, Naru swung and hit Gaara hard both fell from the air and slammed into the ground, Gaara laid on his back and looked at Naru who was shaking in pain.

Sasuke caught Sakura who fell from her sand prison, he set her down with Shikamaru and Pakkun. "I'll leave her with you."he said and jumped away.

"NO! Keep away from me!"Gaara screamed shaking in fear as Naru dragged herself by her chin towards Gaara, Sasuke jumped down next to her and bent down.

"Naru enough, Sakura is free, Shikamaru has her..."Sasuke said, he look at her, she panted and let out a break, she saw him looking at her marks. _Kyuubi please hide the mark..._she thought and coughed up blood.

Temari and Kankuro jumped down and got ready. "No, stop.."Gaara gasped, Kankuro and Temari helped him up, Sasuke looked at them, Gaara looked at Naru then sighed, they turned and took off quickly.

Sasuke gently pulled Naru up and flipped him over, she groaned and sat up slightly.

"What is this? Is this the curse mark everyone has been asking me about?"he asked.

"...No...just drop it, and don't mention it again...please..."she said, he nodded.

"Shikamaru they're over here."Pakkun said, Naru gasped and closed her eyes. _Kyuubi please hide the mark, he reports to Kakashi I can't let him get a good look at it.._

**if I do I can't heal ya...**

_I don't care I've had worse... just please..._

**alright alright. **He said and covered the mark, Naru gasped and coughed up a lot of blood, Sasuke helped her stand and propped her up.

"Sasuke-kun! You are okay!"Sakura said, Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Are you alright Naru?"Shikamaru said, she snorted.

"You all need to go to the hospital."Pakkun said and looked at Naru. _What was that mark... was it __**that...**_he thought.

"Is the attack over?"Naru asked.

"I think..."he said, they set out quickly, Sasuke helped her walk, Naru looked around at all the damage, Pakkun sniffed around and located Kakashi at the hospital, they started there.

Naru stumbled and pulled away from Sasuke and coughed up blood. "Dammit... I gotta...go home..."she whispered. _So I can show this mark and heal faster. _

"Naru you baka! You are hurt! You need to come to the hospital too! That's what shows the difference between a good ninja and you... a good ninja knows when to go to the hospital. Like Sasuke-" Naru glared at her.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up for once, you are so damn annoying. I don't even know why you are a ninja you wuss! You are just a pathetic worthless little girl!"Naru snarled, Sakura gasped and stared at her in shock, Naru glared and jumped away.

They continued on to the hospital and Pakkun led them to the hospital, Kakashi looked up and sighed as he was getting his arm wrapped up.

"You're all okay!"he said and sighed.

"Kakashi... we need to talk."he said, Kakashi looked at him and nodded, Pakkun disappeared and Shikamaru walked out.

Sakura got a wrap for her damaged wrist and the nurses began to work on Sasuke, his cut was healed and wrapped up.

"Where is Naru?"Kakashi asked.

"...She left... she went to her apartment I think..."

"Why?" "Sakura pissed her off...Naru yelled at her.."he said.

"Was she hurt?"

"Yeah..."he said, Kakashi sighed and got up. "What are you going to do?"he asked.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her."he said and smiled.

Kakashi took off from the hospital he ran into Jiriaya on the way.

"Have you seen Naru?" "That's where I'm heading..."he said. "Why?" "Someone said, they saw the nine tailed fox..."he said, Kakashi looked at him in shock.

"What are we going to do now? We have a half destroyed village and no hokage..."he said.

"I've already have a hunch of what's going to happen..."he said.

They arrived at her apartment and knocked on the door. "Naru?"Kakashi said. "Open up!"he yelled.

"NO! Just go away!"she yelled, she laid on her floor, the curse mark showing as Kyuubi healed her.

_Kyuubi please just-_

**ah shut up I know..**he said.

Naru gritted her teeth to hold in the scream of pain from the wounds, she rolled over and panted hard, the door opened and Kakashi walked in with Jiriaya, he bent down and touched her back that was just about bare since she pulled off her torn shirt when she got there.

"Come on Naru, you need to go to the hospital."

"No leave me be."she said and coughed up blood, he chuckled and went to lift her, she shoved at him, Jiriaya knocked her out and she slumped, Kakashi caught her and stood up, he held her.

"I'll come see her later..."Jiriaya said, Kakashi walked out, he went back to the hospital quickly and found the room and caught a nurse.

"I need some help for my student..."he said.

"Just take her in there and I will find someone in just a second."she said and smiled.

Kakashi brought her in and set her on the bed gently and sighed as he walked out to bring more wounded people in for help.

Naru woke up and blinked, she growled when she found herself in the hospital, she got up slowly and slumped.

The doctor came in and sneered at her, she growled.

"What are you doing here?! This is a hospital not a kennel!"he said. "I wont heal you!"he said, a nurse came in and gasped as she saw Naru, she glared at her as well.

"bitch.."she sneered.

"Why don't you both go fuck yourselves?"she said, the nurse swung and punched her in the cheek, she fell back and hit the wall hard, she groaned and laid there, the doctor walked up and kicked her ribs hard.

"Monster."he spat and walked out with one more kick. "Get out of here no one wants you!"he snarled.

"One day... you'll pay..."she growled, Naru coughed up blood and disappeared in a puff of smoke, he snorted and walked out.

Kakashi was bringing another wounded person in when the doctor came storming up to him his cheek blueish purple.

"You need to teach that student of yours some manners."he said.

"What?" "She hit me.."he lied, Kakashi sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think she would do that."he said.

"It's alright..."he said and walked away, Kakashi hung his head and sighed, he gave the wounded to a nurse and set back out for Naru's apartment.

Naru laid on her bed taking in deep breaths to pull the seal back while Kyuubi healed her wounds.

**Alright, you're done.** He rumbled, she sighed.

_Thanks Kyuubi._ She said and laid in bed still just staring at the ceiling. _Gaara, he's the same as me... am I going to be like that? After this... I would love to..._ she thought.

Suddenly there was knocking on the door, she growled and got up slowly her muscles still sore and tight, she opened her door and was greeted with Kakashi. "Why did I hear you hit a doctor?"he said.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear..."she said looking to the side, Kakashi looked at her and saw the bruises.

"What happened?"he asked and touched her cheek gently, she jerked her head back.

"Like I said...don't believe everything you hear."she said.

"Naru did he do that?" "What does it matter?"she said. "Naru let me in."he said.

"No, I'm tired... I want to be alone..."she said looking down.

"...N...-...alright... there will be a funeral in two days, okay?"he said.

"Yeah.."she said, he turned slightly and she shut the door and slid down it, she began to cry, she covered her mouth and cried trying to muffle it.

Kakashi stopped when he heard her whimpers and cries his heart clenched hard at her cries, he stood there for a few seconds then gritted his teeth, his hands closed into a fist and he took off quickly back to the hospital.

Jiriaya gasped as Kakashi came storming past him, he set the wounded in the seat and followed him.

"Kakashi?"he asked and watched as Kakashi looked around spotted the doctor, he walked up to the man.

The doctor was laughing and now his cheek wasn't purple or blue anymore it was perfectly fine, Kakashi snarled, he looked at Kakashi startled a little.

"Did you-"he didn't get to finish for Kakashi's fist slammed into his face and he pounced on the doctor until Jiriaya was finally able to to pry him away from him and take out of there.

* * *

Okay! phew! Sorry if I missed anything, I'm not perfect.

Please remember a few things before you review mainly if you want to flame. This is called Fan**Fiction **and the line is **UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!** Maybe some of you flamers should try that. :)

This chapter was chapter 3&4, I couldn't belive how long it was ugh! :/

Anyways I am working on the rest, its taking a while since I'm adding new scenes and taking a few scenes out or editing them.

Anyways enjoy and review :)


	3. Cracking

Full summary: What if Sasuke never got the bite from Orochimaru, What if he never became the villian someone else.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. Warning: M for sex scenes (con and non con),language, violence and lots Character death!

~(A/N)~Characters are gonna be out of characters. Duh! Its called **You Thought Wrong!** Evil Naru. /Good Sasuke. I am changing some things that happen... and how some things work. Like the sharingan powers. and a few other things. I am adding things from my own mind. Pairings will be an angst KakaNaru. (kinda onesided) SuigetsuNaru, lite SasuSaku.

_**Kyuubi speaking ** Thoughts _

On with the story ~

_**This is the new and improved You thought wrong! There will be fewer chapters but they will be longer :) Enjoy.**_

* * *

Naru sat on her bed staring at nothing, the only noise was the her clock ticking as the seconds passed and the thunder and wind outside.

She had some bandages on her forehead which was still bruised and had the bruise and cut on her cheek from the nurse who hit her.

She glanced at the clock and sighed, she got up and slid her top on, it was completely black and the collar came up to the middle of her neck and the sleeves went past her elbows a little, she had a black skirt on that went to the middle of her thighs and had black spandex underneath that went a little past her knees, she had her normal ninja shoes on and her hatai-ate tied around her neck.

She tied her hair into a low pony tail and set it over her shoulder mainly to hide her bite, even thought Kyuubi hid it she was still wary about it.

She sighed and walked out slowly and locked her apartment up, she looked at the sky and a rain drop hit her nose and rolled down, she sighed and walked down the steps and towards the hokage building where the memorial service was going on for Sarutobi who had been killed while trying to seal Orochimaru's soul but failed partially, he was able to seal Orochimaru's arms and the first and second hokage.

Naru walked slowly looking at the ground as she walked, she looked up and stared at Sasuke and Sakura who were waiting for her, she sighed and closed her eyes, she walked past them slowly and paused a few feet from them, Sasuke turned and walked over to her followed by Sakura and they set out.

All the ninja's were gathered at the top, the genin were lined up in the front and each given a flower, the academy students stood in front of them while the chunin and jounin were behind the genin.

There was photo's of all the fallen ninja who died in the battle, Sarutobi's was in the middle of them.

Naru was in front of Iruka and Kakashi when he slipped in late, Konohamaru stood in front of her crying for his dead grandfather, Iruka moved forward and bent down to Konohamaru and held him as he cried, the rain slowly started to fall down on them.

They lined up and set the flowers on the table in front of the photo's, Naru looked at the photo and remembered him taking her for ramen before Iruka started to, when she would take his hat and run away with him chasing after her trying to get it back. Or when he would bring her into his office and she would play instead of being alone or being hurt. She sighed and looked down and flinched slightly as her mark pulsed hard from feeding off of her emotions. A gloved hand landed gently on her shoulder, she glanced back at Kakashi he gave her a small smile and a gentle squeeze, she looked back forward to see Asuma step back after laying the bouquet for his father down.

Naru bit her lip gently and sighed, she glanced up to see the council there, she sighed and glared at Danzo who stood there as well.

Slowly the rain stopped and the sun began to peek out from behind the dark clouds at the same time the memorial was ended and everyone started to head back their separate ways. Naru stuffed her hands in her pockets on her skirt and sighed, she looked at the ground as she walked away.

"Naru..."a voice said, she looked up and saw Iruka standing there, he gave her a small smile and moved forward, he pulled her into a hug, she stiffened slightly. "If you need to talk or...anything...come get me okay? I know this is...hard for you..."he said, she gave a small smile and a nod.

"I will..."she said, she glanced over and saw team 7 waiting, she sighed. "I gotta go... I'll see ya later..."she said and pulled back, he smiled and rubbed her hair gently and walked away.

She walked up and sighed she stood there and looked at them.

"Oh Naru, how is that black...thing that was on your fa-"she cut Sasuke off by slamming him into the fence, he stared at her shock, her hand was raised in the air with her nails sharpened, she growled at him, her canines sharper.

"I told you not to speak a work, Uchiha!"she snarled, he shook in fear and stared at her and her hand, Kakashi grabbed her wrist and pulled her back slightly, she growled and glared at him, he looked at her with a stern face, she gulped and slumped, she dropped Sasuke on the ground, he sat there staring at her in shock, she stumbled back and panted, he stepped towards her and she stepped back.

"Naru?"he said, she stumbled and coughed, she shook her head and took off running, Kakashi watched her flee. Jiriaya watched this and took off after her to check on her.

Kakashi shook his head and looked at Sasuke who was still frozen, he pulled the boy up, he sighed and shook his head.

"Sasuke...what did you mean?"he asked.

"It was after she fought Gaara, she had these weird bruises on her...it was nothing..."he said and looked down.

"What did it look like?"  
"Just... a bunch of bruises...blackish... "he said partially lying, but after Naru he didn't want to tell the truth and face Naru again.

"Did it stay?"  
"No it was gone ….. I don't know...I'm going home..."he said, he was still slightly shaking.

Kakashi sighed and looked down, he thought about his talk with Pakkun yesterday.

"_Boss, something is up I think..."_

"_Why?"  
"Well, I was watching the fight...with Naru and Gaara... first I must say she is pretty damn amazing..."he said and chuckled, Kakashi nodded. "But anyway, um... she had some weird marks on her.."  
"Weird marks?"  
"Almost...almost like flame marks..."he said. _

"_Flame?"  
"Black flame marks, it was on her face and body... I didn't see anymore past that because they were too high...but... when I got there, they were gone..."_

"_Hm..."  
"Is it maybe the curse mark?"  
"I don't know... I've never seen the mark..."he said. _

"_Well, it may be something you want to check out..."he said, Kakashi nodded and Pakkun left. _

_'No way, Naru? Were you bitten? no... she would tell someone...wouldn't she? _

Kakashi sighed and kept thinking, Jiriaya landed next to him, he looked at him.

"Kakashi? What's bothering you?"  
"...I may... know what's...wrong...with...Naru..."  
"Hm?"  
"Pakkun was there during the fight... he said she had some weird black flame mark shapes on her body...and Sasuke just said she had some weird shaped bruises, both said they just disappeared..."he said.

"You thinking...maybe its..."  
"I don't know...I'm going to find out.."  
"How?"

"Anko."he said, Jiriaya nodded and took off with the man. "Did you talk to Naru?"  
"I tried..."he said.

"_Naru! Naru wait up! Please!"Jiriaya said, she stopped and had tears in her eyes. _

"_What?"  
"What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing..."  
"Okay, well I have a few questions.."_

"_Whatever..."she shrugged. _

"_Why did I stop Kakashi from almost killing a doctor the other day?"  
"How would I know..."  
"He said it was for you.."  
"It's probably from him kicking me and hitting me..."she said and shrugged. _

"_Okay.. so that's what this is from..."he said and touched her cheek, she pulled away. _

"_Don't touch me please..."she said. _

"_Okay, sorry... what just happened back there?"  
"Nothing."  
"Naru.."  
"I don't want to talk about it...it wasn't important..."_

"_Alright, alright... for now... and my final question would be, how would you like to get out of the village for a while?"_

"_What?"she said. _

"_I've been asked to find Tsunade, my old teammate and bring her here to be the new hokage..."he said. _

"_Where at?"  
"One of the towns in fire...we would be gone for …... a couple weeks maybe..."he said. _

"_...No..."she said. _

"_Are you sure? We can work on making your rasengan better..."_

"_No...just do your orders, don't worry about me."she said and jumped away._

"... Something is going on, what? I don't know..."Jiriaya said and sighed.

Both men landed outside the jounin headquarters and walked in, Anko was talking to Ibiki.

"Anko..."Kakashi said, they stopped and looked at him.

"What?"she said.

"I need to ask you a few questions..."he said, she looked at him weird then nodded.

"Alright..."  
"You... I know you were bit...by...him.."he said.

"Yeah..."she said.

"When your mark first appeared...what did it look like?"  
"What do mean? If you want see it here.."she said and pulled her collar down a little, Kakashi looked at it and saw the mark that looked like three sharingan tocoma.

"Okay...um...has it ever...uh..."  
"Has it spread?"Jiriaya said.  
"Yeah...when I'm out of chakra..."she said.

"What does it look like?"Kakashi asked.

"Like black flames..."she said.

"_sigh..._Damn..."Kakashi cursed.

"What's going on?"Ibiki asked.

"Um... just.. we may know someone who was bitten..."Kakashi said.

"Who?"Anko said.

"My student...Naru."he said.

"Why?"  
"Pakkun, my summon said something about it and so did Sasuke...he said it was just a weird shaped bruise that showed up when she fought Gaara but disappeared by time they got to the village..."he said.

"Have you asked her?"  
"No... but I'm going to..."Kakashi said and took off, Jiriaya followed behind.

Kakashi arrived at her apartment and walked in, she looked at them.

"What?"  
"Show us your neck."he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Show us your neck! Now!"he barked, she lifted her hair and gulped, he walked over and pulled her shirt away and looked at her neck, he rubbed the skin, she flinched a little.

Anko came in and pushed Kakashi away, she held up two fingers of chakra and touched her chakra, Naru cried and fell to the ground, she convulsed a little as Anko's chakra spread through her body, she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"What did you do?"  
"If its a henge it will fall.."she said, they watched Naru convulse more until she slumped, they pulled her back up, she was practically limp in their arms, they looked at her neck and shoulders but there was nothing.

"Naru... were you bitten?"Kakashi asked, she just continued to cry as her body still twitched slightly. "Naru!"he barked, she whimpered and he set her down. "Look at me."he said and gripped her chin, she continued to cry. "This is important Naru! Please!"  
"I hate you..."She whispered, he looked at her confused.

"What?"  
"I HATE YOU!"she screamed and stumbled away and ran to her bathroom and emptied her stomach, the pain in her neck was so severe she laid there shaking, Kakashi came in, she tried to move but couldn't.

"Naru, I'm sorry but this is important... were you bitten?"  
"No... damn you! Get out of here and get away from me!"she snarled and tried to hit him, he moved back, he got up and picked her up, she thrashed around, Jiriaya got Anko to leave and he stood there, Kakashi set her down in her bed and brushed her bangs back from her face.

"I'm sorry, I should of asked I'm sorry."he said, he kissed her head and covered her up with a sheet, she didn't look at him as he left with Jiriaya.

Naru cried and held her neck gently, she sniffled and laid there, she closed her eyes tight.

_I hate 'em I hate 'em! _she thought, Kyuubi laid there, he pulled her closer and comforted her as she cried, he focused and set a jutsu around her apartment so none of the people who love to attack her at night couldn't get inside to harm her in her vulnerable state she was in now.

~o0o~

Jiriaya left on his own to look for Tsunade, before he had left he tried to go see Naru but couldn't get in and told Kakashi to keep her safe until he comes back.

So far it had almost been two weeks since Jiriaya left, Kakashi kept trying to get to Naru but never could.

Today he was relaxing in a tree at the training grounds, Sasuke was in the hospital for chakra depletion so Kakashi was free and just spending his time reading his famous orange book. He heard a noise and perked up, he heard some yells and punches and cracks, he jumped down and followed the noise into the forest, there was a small clearing and he shocked to see Naru there, she was kicking at a tree she let out a small growl and kicked it again, it slightly cracked she stopped and let out a small whimper and fell to knees and began to cry hard, he stared at her he gulped and walked forward, he cleared his throat, she gasped and looked at him then slumped and wiped her face but still stared at the ground.

Kakashi hadn't seen her for almost four days, he came up and bent down in front of her.

"What?"she asked and wiped her face again.

"Are you alright?"  
"Fine."

"Really? Cause when someone is crying, it usually means they're not..."he said and sat down fully, she glanced at him then shook her head and turned her head away. He studied her for a few minutes then saw some purple on her face, he reached out and touched her head, she gasped and flinched away making a whining noise, he gently brushed her hair away from her cheek and lifted her face towards him, he stared at the bruises on her face, she had a few on her cheeks, her lip was busted, her eyebrow was cut and she had bruises that almost looked like hand prints around her neck.

"Naru...wh...what happened?"he asked.

"N...nothing.."she said.

"Naru please tell me..."he said.

"There's nothing to tell, I'm use to it... it's happened for years.."she said with a shrug then looked back down.

"Naru did someone attack you?"he asked, she looked up suddenly tears in her eyes.

"One? No."she said and turned her head away, he stared at her then slowly reached over and pulled her closer, she stiffened as he pulled her close and held her, her lips quivered and she slowly set her head on his shoulder and began to cry her eyes out, Kakashi felt his heart breaking at her cries, he glanced at her and saw some more down her shirt.

"Naru...is...is there more?"he asked, she sniffled and pulled back, she lifted her shirt, he stared in shock as the bites, bruises, some cuts on her and some scars, she dropped her shirt back down and started to cry hard.

He pulled her closer until she was partially in his lap, she cried loudly and he held her tight as she gripped his vest.

"Naru, who is doing this?"he asked.

"I don't know..."she managed to get out through her cries, she let his shirt go and pulled back away from him, she stared at the ground and wiped her face, he looked at her and saw some wraps around her wrists.

"Naru, what?"he asked and picked her arm up, she looked at it.

*o*

_**Alright you remember that fox from the fight?**_

_Yeah. _

_**I'm giving your a seal for him, all you have to do is spread some blood on the mark and he will show up. **_

_Okay thanks. _

_*o*_

"It's nothing...its not what you think..."she said already picking up what he was thinking.

"Show it to me then..."he said, she looked at him and sighed, she pulled the wraps up and showed him a mark, it was a black mark that was a diamond shape with nine swirls around it, he picked her wrists up. "What is it?"he asked and started to lift his hatai-ate up, she jerked her arm back and covered it, he looked at her confused. "Naru?"he said putting a little bit of a commanding voice in it.

"It's nothing..."she said and forced a small smile, he nodded and looked around.

"So, what are you doing here?"  
"I come here all day to train..."  
"That's a little dangerous..."he said.

"It's better then staying home..."she said and shook slightly, he looked at her face and noticed dark circles around her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Naru, how long as it been since you slept?"he said

"I don't know...like three...four days..."she said and shrugged.

"Do you want to stay at my place? You can sleep..."he said.

"No..."she said. _I don't want to stay near anyone from here..._she thought to herself.

"Well, would you like to train? We can-"he was cut off by a ninja dropping down. "Yes?"  
"I'm suppose to let everyone know that Jiriaya-sama has arrived with Tsunade-hime."he said.

"Thanks.."he said, the ninja nodded and disappeared. "Wanna go see Jiriaya and Tsunade?"he said, she shook a little, he got up and held his hand out to her, she looked at it slowly took and he held her up, her body was still shaking slightly. She yawned and took a few steps and staggered and almost fell, he caught her and held her, she gulped and pulled away her face was red from the blush.

"You okay?"he asked, she nodded and pulled her jacket on and they walked away.

They walked into town to just about everyone was in the roads trying to see and welcome Tsunade back into the village.

They walked through the crowds so they could wait near the hokage tower, Naru got shoved a few times, her foot was stepped on a couple times too.

"He's here faster then anyone guessed.."someone muttered.  
"I heard he was suppose to take **her **….."another said as they shoved Naru.

"Well no wonder he's back so fast, she would of just messed it up..."the first one said.

"Yeah, idiot.."  
"Monster..."

Naru paused and pulled her hood up over her head, she glanced up and saw Kakashi standing there, he smiled gently at her and waited, he heard the comments and waited for her to catch up she moved forward and he put his arm on her shoulder and led her through the crowd, no one dared to push or harm the girl with the copy ninja there.

Jiriaya finally spotted them and waved them over, Kakashi pushed his way through with Naru and stopped, Jiriaya walked up and smirked at them, Kakashi looked at him then at Naru, Jiriaya caught he wanted to talk about her later, he nodded then opened his mouth about to say something.

"Where is my gaki?! It's the only reason I agreed to this crap...besides the sake..."Tsunade said, everyone slowly headed back to their day finally and Jiriaya walked up to Naru and pulled her hood back, she glanced at him and he saw the bruises and gritted his teeth, he glanced at Kakashi who nodded, he sighed.

"Here is your 'gaki'."he said, Tsunade pushed him away and looked at Naru, she glanced at her and gave her a weird look, she let out a huff and picked the girl up into a hug, Naru flailed around and got free, she growled.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tsunade, I'm your godmother..."she said and smiled then caught the bruises. "What happened?"she asked and pulled her closer, Naru growled and backed up. "Well, anyway... how about we celebrate...with some sake!"she said, Shizune her assistant whimpered, Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

"Well well, someone grew up."Tsunade said and pinched his cheek, he pulled away and rubbed his cheek with a slight grumble, she chuckled and led them to the bar.

They walked towards it, Kakashi looked at Naru, he saw something on her neck it almost looked black, but he blinked again and Naru's hair was in the way, he shook his head and sighed.

They got in the bar and sat down, Jiriaya, Tsunade on one side, Shizune, Kakashi and Naru on the other, they talked for a while, Naru shook a little being near this place.

The owner came out and sneered at the girl, he walked out with a tray of water and came up, he smiled at them all. Suddenly the tray he had fell from his hands on Naru's head, the glasses breaking on her head and the water soaked her, he gasped.

"I'm so sorry, that happens with old age I guess.."he chuckled and bent down and began to pick up the large chunks of glass.

Kakashi gave Naru a towel and she wiped her face, he slowly picked the glass out of her head, the owner leaned up a little.

"Payback for the other night bitch."he hissed and got up and disappeared in the back, Kakashi glared at him, he knew he said something, Naru shook and gritted her teeth, a tear ran down her cheek and blood started to seep down her face.  
"Are you okay honey?"Tsunade asked and reached over about to heal her head, she stood up suddenly making them jump.

"Just leave me alone."she said shaking and ran out crying, they watched her flee, the owner came out and this time set the tray down on the table and sighed.

Kakashi shot out of his seat and grabbed the man and pinned him to the table next to their table.

"What did you say to her?!"he snarled.

"n...nothing..."he whimpered, Kakashi pulled out a kunai and pressed it near his neck.

"Kakashi?"Jiriaya said standing.

"He said something to her after he dropped the tray! What did you say?!"he snarled and pressed the blade closer.

"Okay! I said payback for the other night..."he whimpered.

"Why?!"he snarled.

"She kicked me in the balls man!"he whined shaking hard.

"Why!?"he snarled again.

"Me and my...f...friends were fooling around...everyone does..."he said whimpering more. "Please don't kill me.."he whimpered.

"Are you the ones who put those bruises on her?"he growled.

"I..."he stopped. "Don't kill me please..."he cried, Kakashi growled and flung him to the side and panted. "What does it matter!? Everyone hates her!"he yelled, Jiriaya picked him up and he shook.

"Here's why, she's our family member and you fucked up big time..."he said.

"Jiriaya, take him to the anbu station and have them hold him there until I get there."she said, he nodded and created a clone and it dragged him out of the bar to the anbu.

"Let's go check on her..."Tsunade said, they rushed out quickly to the girls apartment, they heard crying from her bathroom, Kakashi walked up and knocked on the door.

"Naru? Its Kakashi, please open up... please..."he said, he waited but she still cried, he tried the door it was unlocked and he slowly opened the door, but was stopped when something heavy smashed into the door and shattered and broke the door partially.

"GO AWAY!"she screamed and continued to cry.

"Naru-"

"Just leave me alone!"she begged, he sighed and shut the door fully, he walked back to the others, they looked at her place, seeing the kunai, the blood, holes in the wall, broken furniture.

"Kakashi, what did you want to talk about?"

"That..."he said. "She said she's been attacked before, by more then one..."he said.

"How long has this gone on?"Tsunade said.

"For a long time, she seems use to it..."

"Damn."she cursed.

"I think we need to just give her time..."Jiriaya said, Kakashi hesitated then nodded, they left the went to take care of the bartender.

Naru sat in her bathroom crying for almost an hour, she sat there sniffling and wiped her face and got up slowly, she stared at her reflection and cried out. _I can't take this anymore... I can't do it... no one cares... no one..._ she whimpered.

She walked out slowly and listened to Kyuubi to set up a strong barrier so she could get some sleep, she curled up on her bed and covered herself up and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Poor Naru-chan :(

This chapter was chapters 5&6.

Sorry if I missed anything... get over it, I'm not perfect.

This is called Fan**Fiction **and the line is **UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!** Maybe some of you flamers should try that. :)

Okay so I am pretty far ahead on this... um... yeah...

read and review like normal...although I haven't gotten any... :'( I've gotten one... please review. But if you flame...go jump off a bridge.


	4. Paths

Full summary: What if Sasuke never got the bite from Orochimaru, What if he never became the villian someone else.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. Warning: M for sex scenes (con and non con),language, violence and lots Character death!

~(A/N)~Characters are gonna be out of characters. Duh! Its called **You Thought Wrong!** Evil Naru. /Good Sasuke. I am changing some things that happen... and how some things work. Like the sharingan powers. and a few other things. I am adding things from my own mind. Pairings will be an angst KakaNaru. (kinda onesided) SuigetsuNaru, lite SasuSaku.

_**This is the new and improved You thought wrong! There will be fewer chapters but they will be longer :) Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**GUYS i'M NOT PERFECT! DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE! SO I MISS A FEW THINGS OH WELL! IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR PERFECTION WELL GO BACKWARDS NOW!**_

* * *

A month quickly passed since Tsunade came back and became hokage, the village was repaired and everything went back to normal partially, Naru pretty much disappeared only being seen for a few seconds around town, she ignored the summons from the team, she ignored when she was called for a team mission and when anyone tried to come and check on her they couldn't get in.

~o0o~

BANG BANG BANG!

Kakashi was jerked awake by that sound, someone was beating his door almost down, he got up and fixed his mask that fell down in sleep, he opened the door and greeted with Jiriaya who looked a little pissed.

"What?"  
"Let's go, I was woken up by Tsunade, she wants both of us in the office now...she's summoned your team too."he said, Kakashi stepped back and grabbed his jounin outfit and slid it on and tied his hatai-ate on and slid his shoes on and grabbed his weapon pouch as they ran out.

They arrived and walked into the office, Tsunade looked up and sighed.

"Sit."she said, they did and waited.  
"What's going on?"Kakashi asked.

"Last night, the guards were leaving to get some sleep when they said they saw someone walking in the woods away from the village..."she said.

"Male or female?"

"Unknown, it was dark..."  
"So you think its one of the ninja's and you want us to go out and find out what's going on..."Kakashi said.  
"Exactly..."

"Alright."  
"Do you think it has something to do with Orochimaru?"Jiriaya said looking at Tsunade reading it on her face.

"I don't know, it could be..."she said, the stood up there was a knock on the door it opened and Sasuke and Sakura stood there.

"You summoned us?"

"Yes, Kakashi fill them in..."she said, they nodded and left.

"We may have a run away ninja, we need to get Naru then find out what's going on."Kakashi said, they nodded and headed towards Naru's place.

Kakashi looked up as they arrived at Naru's place and froze, her door was half open, he sped up and ran in quickly he panted and walked back to the hall and froze, Jiriaya ran up and froze behind him.

There was blood all over the floor and walls in her room and there were three male bodies on the floor completely slaughtered.

Kakashi walked in slowly and saw more blood on her bed, there was some clothes that were covered in blood as well on the floor, he saw the photo on the floor, he picked up and the glass fell out, it was shattered.

"Kakashi..."Jiriaya said, he turned and saw her hatai-ate pinned to the wall with a kunai.

Kakashi pulled it off and gulped, he stared at the plaque and panted, he bit his thumb and flew through the signs and Pakkun appeared.

"Whoa, what happened in here?"he said.

"That's what we need to know... what do you smell?"

"Besides the blood? I smell Naru... some men...and a light... _sniff sniff _…. like a...snake..."he said and looked at Kakashi who looked at Jiriaya.

"Orochimaru.."They both hissed.

"We need to tell Tsunade."Jiriaya said, they nodded and rushed out and headed to the hokage tower, she looked up.

"What?"  
"We're not sure exactly but... we think...someone might have been taken..."

"Why?"  
"Naru's place was broken into, her hatai-ate was pinned to the wall, there was three bodies dead on the ground and blood everywhere."Kakashi said.

"I..."  
"He summoned his dog, and he said he smelled snake..."Jiriaya said, she stared at him and snarled, she shot up and hit her desk.

"If that bastard touched her I'll strangle him with his tongue!"she snarled and panted.

"You want us to go looking?"Kakashi asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yes, but if you can't find anything by the sound border then come back, I will not have any of your there yet."she said, they nodded and took off quickly hunting for the girl.

~o0o~

Naru panted as she walked through the woods, she groaned and gripped her neck tight staggering slightly. She was dirty and exhausted, she had been walking all night long and the pain in her neck wasn't easing up at all, she arrived at the final valley and paused, she looked back and thought about what happened that led her to here.

_Naru laid in her bed sound asleep, she didn't hear the door open or the steps, three men stood there, they smiled and crawled on the bed gently. She came awake quickly when she was pinned down to the bed, she struggled and screamed under the hand, she looked at the three men and tears came to her eyes. _

"_Ya know, my brother is in jail for you... now you're gonna pay for it."the one covering her mouth hissed in her ear, she started to cry and thrash as her clothes were ripped from her body, her underwear was taken off and she started to cry harder as she knew what they were going to do. _

"_Why are you crying?! No one care about you! Your little team and sensei, they hate you as much as we do. No one wants you. Just die!"he hissed and got ready to thrust into her, Naru laid there still, he chuckled and got ready to thrust in but was stopped by his one friend yelping and jumping back. _

"_What the hell?!"he snarled and pulled back, Naru got up and growled, her curse mark spread along her body and face, her canines sharpened and her eyes turned blood red. She growled and launched at them. _

_Naru groaned and opened her eyes, she looked around and gasped, she was on the floor and the three bodies of the men who just attacked her were laying on the ground completely slaughtered. She gasped and cupped her hand over her mouth and cried silently, after a few minutes of just crying she got up on shaky legs and looked at her reflection. _

"_They're right... no one cares..."she said. _

_**What are you going to do?**_

"_Leaving..."she said, she looked around and found her clothes and slid them on quickly, she paused and looked at the team photo and gritted her teeth, she picked it up and shook her head slowly. She let out a cry and threw it against the wall making the glass shatter when it hit the floor. She grabbed her hatai-ate and pinned it to the wall with a kunai and left her apartment, leaving the door partially open. She slipped through the village in the shadows and jumped over the gate after she pulled her hood up and left into the darkness. _

She sighed and jumped over to the other side and slid down next to the statue and closed her eyes to rest for a few minutes, but it didn't last long with the pain from the curse mark and when a rain drop hit her nose and rolled down, she stared at the sky as it opened up and unleashed rain making the ground muddy and slippery, she stood up and gripped her neck. _You can't find me now..._she thought and walked into the darker woods of sound.

It took her almost two hours to finally find the hideout, by now she was soaked to the bone and covered in mud, she sniffled and held her neck, she walked up and knocked on the door.

Orochimaru was walking from his room followed by Kabuto, he was going to send the sound four out to get Sasuke from the village when he heard the knock.

"Maybe it's Sasuke-kun."he hissed. "Although now I will have to wait."he said, his body was deteriorating so much from the sealing of his arms and just plain out damage that he couldn't hold off any longer and took over a new body, his face was completely wrapped up except for his eye, his hair was shaggy silver color and the rest of him was covered with wrappings and baggy clothes as he waited for his image to cover the body.

They walked up and opened the door, he was greeted with Naru, he glared with a sneer and Kabuto gasped slightly.

"Please-"she started.

"Kill her."he said.

"No! Wait please!"she said holding her hands out. "I need help... I need **your **help."  
"Why child?"he hissed.

"You didn't bite Sasuke in the chunin exams, you bit me!"she said and panted.

"No, I locked the Kyuubi."  
"No, it was just a clone, you never locked him... I was Sasuke.."  
"Why were you Sasuke?"  
"I was pulling a prank on him, I wanted him to look bad but then you attacked and I didn't have time to switch back and you bit me, I had a clone dragging him along with us in the background unconscious.."she said.

"Prove it."he said crossing his arms over his chest, Kabuto watched he was gathering chakra so when Orochimaru gave the word he would kill her by striking her chest and shredding the muscles in her heart.

She panted and put her head down and groaned, Orochimaru snorted. "Just as I thought what do-"he started until she looked up at him panting hard, her canines were sharp, her eyes were blood red and the curse mark was spread along her face and arms, he watched in mild shock as she pulled it back and lifted her hair up and turned her head away showing him the curse mark.

"See me, not Sasuke..."she said.

"Hmm..."  
"Lord Orochimaru, how do we know she isn't a spy for the leaf village..."Kabuto said.  
"Please! I'm here alone! I hate the village! I can't take it anymore I don't give a fuck about it or anyone in there! They can burn for all I care!"she said and panted, she looked at Orochimaru, he stared into her eyes and smirked.

"Kabuto...bring this child in and get her some new clothes... I have a new pupil..."he said and chuckled.

"But lord Orochimaru, they can track her!"Kabuto said as Orochimaru walked in followed by Naru.

"No they can't, I left last night and it's been pouring down rain...they would of lost the trail by now...if they even know.."she said.

"So they don't know you left?"Orochimaru said glancing back, she shook her head.

"Maybe by now, like I said I was attacked last night and I left after killing them..."she said.

"Hmm they'll probably try to say I kidnapped you... answer me this.."he said and turned, she paused. "Did they know about the curse mark?"  
"No I hid it, I had Kyuubi hide it for me, Kakashi and Jiriaya thought I had it and tested me but Kyuubi was able to hide it."she said.

"Hmm...well then come along child."he said and walked in, Naru followed him then Kabuto after.

~o0o~

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Jiriaya followed Pakkun through the woods in the rain, all of them were soaked to the bone, Pakkun sniffed around and ran around, they panted. They were about 40 miles from the final valley, Kakashi panted and gripped her hatai-ate, Pakkun came up and sniffed at the hatai-ate again then sniffed the air and snorted.

"Sorry boss, I can't get anything with the rain..."he said.

"_Sigh..._Alright... I … I guess we should head back..."Kakashi said, Pakkun nodded and disappeared with a puff of smoke, they headed back into the village and stood in the hokage office, she hung her head when they told her they couldn't find anything.

"Alright... I will send you out...in...three weeks.."  
"Three week!? She could be dead by then!"Kakashi sad.

"I know! But that gives time for him to give any information."she said. "I'm sorry, but you have to wait."she said, Kakashi looked down and gritted his teeth and left with a growl and a slam of the door.

Kakashi went to his apartment and sat down on his bed, he pulled out her hatai-ate and picked up the team photo, he stared at her picture and sighed.

"I'm sorry Naru... please, please be okay..."he said, he looked at the sky and sighed. "Where are you?"he said and laid down

~o0o~

Naru sighed and laid on her bed staring at the rock ceiling, all of his hideout were underground. _Which makes sense, snake..._ she sighed and relaxed, she rubbed her nose. _I wonder if I made the right- no I did, I couldn't of dealt with that anymore..._

**I don't know, but still watch your back with Orochimaru. **

_I know, I just want to get stronger... I don't care about anything else. _

She sighed and wiggled in her bed and fell asleep lightly.

~o0o~

Two days later Kakashi was sitting in the tree reading his book in the training grounds, Sasuke found him and stood there.

"Yo, Kakashi."he said, he looked at him.  
"Yo?"

"I have a question..."

"What?"he asked.

"I wanna learn some new jutsu's..."  
"Alright like what?"  
"Something different, never tried before..."he said, Kakashi jumped down and stood next to him, he thought.

"Well, I can help you but also, you could try Jiriaya."  
"That pervert toad guy?"  
"He's a sanin who was a dead last.."he said.

"Hm...alright..."he said.

"Come on we'll practice for now, he's out gathering information on Orochimaru..."he said, Sasuke glanced down and nodded.

"Did you hear about Sakura?"he asked.

"No..what?"  
"She is learning under Tsunade, as a medic.."  
"It'll be good for her."he said, Sasuke nodded.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know..."he said and sighed. "Alright...let's train."he said, Sasuke nodded and they moved out to the field.

* * *

Review but NO FLAMES! Damn I'm sick of writing that... sigh...

This was chapters 7,8,9

This is called Fan**Fiction **and the line is **UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!** Maybe some of you flamers should try that. :)

Okay so I am pretty far ahead on this... um... yeah...

read and review like normal...although I haven't gotten any really... :'( please review. But if you flame...go jump off a bridge.


	5. Reunion

Full summary: What if Sasuke never got the bite from Orochimaru, What if he never became the villian someone else.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. Warning: M for sex scenes (con and non con),language, violence and lots Character death!

~(A/N)~Characters are gonna be out of characters. Duh! Its called **You Thought Wrong!** Evil Naru. /Good Sasuke. I am changing some things that happen... and how some things work. Like the sharingan powers. and a few other things. I am adding things from my own mind. Pairings will be an angst KakaNaru. (kinda onesided) SuigetsuNaru, lite SasuSaku.

_**This is the new and improved You thought wrong! There will be fewer chapters but they will be longer :) Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**GUYS i'M NOT PERFECT! DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE! SO I MISS A FEW THINGS OH WELL! IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR PERFECTION WELL GO BACKWARDS NOW!**_

* * *

"Hokage-sama, I want to enroll into anbu."A 16 year old Sasuke said standing there, Tsunade looked at him with her eyebrow raised, she set her pen down and looked at him.

He had changed over the years, he changed to a long sleeve white shirt that had the Uchiha crest on the back, he had dark blue pants on with a black belt that held his weapons and had normal ninja shoes on and wrist guards.

"_sigh..._ Sasuke is this just a way to go for revenge?"she asked.

"...Partially...but if I get on anbu I wont quit right after, I will stay with it until I can no longer or I'm needed for something else.."he said keeping eye contact with her.

"Sasuke, you know anbu is a very tough role... it can scar... mentally and physically."she said.

"I am aware, I have been told a little..."he said and glanced at Kakashi who was next to him, Tsunade looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"I just explained that it is very tough and you have to be strong mentally not just physically."Kakashi said.

"How did you come to this idea?"she asked.

"I have been thinking about it for a while, I thought it might be better to get him but almost better myself..."he said.

"Alright, I will think about it, this is not a no, and it is not a yes... I will think about it."he said.

"Hai, thank you."he said.

"Here Sakura."Tsunade and held out a folder, the girl got up and grabbed the folder.

Sakura had changed a lot over the past three years, she kept her hair short and changed her clothes to a red zip up shirt and spandex shorts with a tan skirt over it and knee high boots, she still wore her hatai-ate on her head as a head band still and when she battled she had black gloves on.

Suddenly the door opened and Jiriaya came in with a map, Tsunade growled.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?!"she snarled.

"Yes."he said and smiled, she growled at him her eye twitching. "Anyways, I have important news that couldn't wait...plus you all need to be in here..."he said looking at team 7, they looked at him weird.

"What?"Tsunade said.

"I finally found it..."  
"Found?"she said.

"The hideout..."he said, she stared at him in shock.

"You mean-?"  
"Yes, I have Orochimaru's current hideout."he said and smirked.

"Sakura, front and center."Tsunade said, she jumped up and stood next to her team. "Since Jiriaya found the information and he knows more about Orochimaru and I know this is important to you all, I will send you with Jiriaya."she said.

"It's in sound about 15 miles in the woods of sound."he said.

"Alright?"she said looking at them, they nodded. "I want you all to leave tomorrow before noon, it will take maybe a day to get there."

"Is it possible...she's there?"Kakashi said.

"Maybe..."she said, they nodded and waited. "This is a information gathering and if possible...rescue...so this is a B-class mission."she said they nodded. "Bring my gaki home."she said, they nodded. "Dismissed."she said, they walked out and paused outside the tower.

"What time do we want to meet?"Sakura asked.

"11:30?"Kakashi asked.

"Fine by me."Jiriaya said, Sasuke nodded along with Sakura, he nodded at them and disappeared.

Kakashi walked down the road and paused staring at the building where her old apartment was, it was closed up tight and no one had been in there since, he sighed and walked to the memorial stone for the hokage, he looked at Minato's name on there.

"I'm sorry sensei, I broke my promise to you..."he said, he slunk down and sat in front of it and sighed.

"I'll get her back, I promise..."he whispered, he heard steps and Asuma came up and sat down next to him, he looked at him.

"You talking too?"he asked.

"Yeah..."  
"You still bummed about-"  
"A little, we're going after him tomorrow.."he said.

"Do you think she is there?"  
"I don't know, I'm hoping."he said.

"You'll get her back, I know it."Asuma said and patted his shoulder, Kakashi chuckled and sighed, Asuma got up and went to his fathers tomb the third hokage and stood there.

Kakashi sat there for almost 10 more minutes before he left finally and walked past the training grounds on his way home he paused and looked at the three poles he smiled remembering when he did the bell test and she was tied up, he smiled and leaned against the fence remembering the training with the team, he sighed and turned away and left for his apartment.

He sat on his bed reading his book, he sighed and put it down unable to focus on reading, he looked at the clock it was almost 9:30, he sighed and laid down staring at the ceiling then at the stars out of his window, he growled and forced himself to sleep.

When Kakashi woke up it was almost 10:00am, he jumped up quickly and got ready, he packed his weapon pouch and a small belt with pouches and ran out arriving at the gates just at 11:30.

they made sure they had everything they would need and signed out at the gates and took off.

They jumped through the trees following Jiriaya only taking quick small five minute breaks wanting to make it close to sound.

By time it was dark they were at the final valley and stopped to make camp, Kakashi summoned Pakkun and the gang to keep watch. They made a fire and sat around it and ate just talking a little.

"Sasuke, I want to know …... they said they searched your mind... but they didn't find anything...what do you remember?"Jiriaya said.

"Well... we had gotten in the area and we were attacked by a grass ninja then we had planned to make a password for us and I had to use the bathroom... I felt a hit on my head and it went dark...when I woke up, we had both scrolls and we were really close to the tower.."  
"Who woke you up?"Kakashi asked.

"Naru, she said I was getting fire wood and fell..."he said and sighed.

"Sakura?"Jiriaya asked.

"But you came back from using the bathroom and we moved on then we were attacked by that Orochimaru guy...and he bit you then I took care of you and her both and those sound guys attack... you broke both his arms and they gave us their scroll and took off then Naru woke up and we headed for the tower."Sakura said.

"Hmph..."he said and sighed.

"Hmm alright I was just wondering..."Jiriaya said, Kakashi got up and walked over to the cliff and stood there and stared at the stars, Jiriaya came up and patted his shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?"he said, Kakashi chuckled.

"I just keep wondering...what if..."he said. "What if she isn't there? What if she is? What if she was bitten... and so much more..."he said.

"I just don't understand... how Kyuubi didn't lose it... or anything... if she was bitten."Jiriaya said.

"I don't think so... Anko tested her..."he said and sighed.

"I don't know...hopefully we'll find her tomorrow...come on...get some sleep."he said.

Kakashi sighed and walked back over with him and laid down, he stared at the sky and the stars, he closed his eyes tight and sighed.

_I'm coming Naru, please, please be okay._ He thought and fell asleep.

The team set out at almost 9am and headed over into sound, they arrived and slipped through undetected thankfully and arrived at the area Jiriaya found.

The area was completely empty there were a bunch of rocks and things around but no doors nothing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...Sasuke look with your sharingan."Jiriaya said, Sasuke nodded and blinked his sharingan activated and looked around.

"I got some chakra, a lot of bodies in there, no chakra but still alive...it looks like the entrance is in that rock formation."he said.

"Alright let's go."Jiriaya said. "I'll go first, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke."he said, they nodded and found the door and got in quickly and found the first hall and paused.

"Search every room!"Kakashi said. "One of 'em has to lead to her!"Kakashi said and began to open doors and look inside, the others joined along looking at them all in the hall and moved on to the next hall.

By time they got through four halls they were exhausted and aggravated, they panted standing there, Kakashi cleared his throat and walked up to the last door in the hall and opened it, he growled and slammed it shut.

"Kakashi... calm down..."Jiriaya said.

"I will not! She's here somewhere I know it!"he said and looked down and sighed.

"Let's keep going."Jiriaya said and started on, they followed him and went down to the next level, they gasped and stopped with Orochimaru stood there, he chuckled.

"Well well well, isn't this an unpleasant surprise."he said and chuckled and stood there. "Bye."he said and did the tiger sign, they screamed as the fell from under them and made them drop down a long tunnel.

"Kabuto."Orochimaru said, he walked up. "Fetch her and tell her to meet me in the cells."he said.

"Yes sir."he said and left, Orochimaru chuckled and walked the other way.

Kakashi groaned as he laid on top of Jiriaya with Sasuke and Sakura on top of him, he pushed up and knocked the two off, they all got up and sighed.

"That was really obvious..."Jiriaya said and rubbed his head, Kakashi growled and looked down.

"Damn! This is impossible!"Kakashi yelled and hit the wall hard.

"Shh! Listen!"Sakura said, the listened and heard hissing and looked around in the darkness, they backed up to the wall and kept looking around. Suddenly snakes shot out of the wall and wrapped around their wrists and back into the wall again and instantly turned into chains, they struggled to break free but couldn't.

Steps echoed in the hall and Orochimaru appeared and smirked as he walked in, he chuckled at the sight. "You fell for the trap..."he said and leaned against the bars.  
"What do you want from us!?"Jiriaya growled.

"Me? I want nothing from you."he said, he looked as Kabuto came up with his cheek bruised, he chuckled. "You should know to wake from the door."

"I forgot."he said and stood next to him.

They listened as soft steps sounded in the hallway. "This had better be good Orochimaru, I was sleeping ya bastard."a soft yet raspy voice sounded, a hand appeared in the door way.

"I thought you might like to see who I found snooping."he said, Kakashi gasped quietly as a 16 year old Naru appeared in the doorway, she looked at them and sighed.

She now wore a purple top that was open in the front all the way to her belly button and had see through fish net under it, she wore black cargo pants that reached to the tall boots she wore, her hair was tied up in a bun and had black arm guards on, she sighed and put her hand on her hip.

"Naru..."Sasuke said.

"Naru."Kakashi said, she snorted and chuckled. "Naru!"he barked.

"Dammit Naru!"Jiriaya said, they all struggled with their chains, she watched them then looked at Orochimaru.

"This is why you woke me up?"she said.

"Yeah..."  
"Whatever."she said and started to turn.

"Naru! What are you talking about... we came to rescue you!"Sakura said, Naru paused and turned back around, her head tilted she chuckled and hung her head, Orochimaru and Kabuto chuckled.

"Rescue me? Really? You never got it... I'm here by choice."she said.

"What?"Kakashi whispered.

"She showed up at my door three years ago, dirty and bloody and well... I took her in."he said.

"You left?"Sasuke said.  
"Yes Uchiha."she said.

"Why!?"Jiriaya said.

She sighed with a chuckled and sighed, she rolled her eyes and they stared in shock as the curse mark crept over her face and body slowly, she smiled and pulled it back instantly.

"You bit her you bastard!"Jiriaya said, Orochimaru stepped forward.  
"Yes, at the chunin exams... I thought I got Sasuke-kun...but actually I got her... and I must say... I don't what I was thinking wanting Sasuke...when I have one better."he said.

"Why didn't you say anything?!"Kakashi barked.

"Why? So I could locked up, experimented on? Or even killed.."she said and shrugged.

"Dammit Naru! We've been worried sick about you!"Jiriaya said, she snorted.

"Like I care...you and your village can go-"  
"It's your village too Naru!"Sakura said.

"No, I left it... so it's your village... like I was saying, I don't care about you, your village or anyone in it."she said.

"So Naru, what would you like to do with them? Keep them here and let them die, use them for practice, or do you want to kill them now?"Orochimaru said and put a small sword in her hand, she looked at it then at them and turned.

"Get 'em out of here."she said and turned a little.

"Don't tell me child, you still have feelings for them."Orochimaru said.

"No, they just aren't worth wasting my time or energy on."she said and shrugged.

"How do you know!?"Kakashi snarled.

"Excuse me?"she asked and turned.

"I said how do you know?! You left! You don't know anything!"he snarled then gasped as she was right in his face sitting on his lap, she smiled and he let out a growl. She reached out and touched his cheek and he jerked his head away, she smirked and grabbed it again and dug her nails in his jaw, she smirked.

"I could snap your little jaw you know that?"she said digging in more, he grunted and looked at her.

"Then do it."he said, she smirked. "You are a rogue..."he said, she leaned in and pulled his hatai-ate off and set her head on his and smiled.

"It's not that I can't kill you... you don't know how much I want to..."she said and ran her hands down his covered chest and slid into his shirt and smirked as she played with his skin tight shirt underneath, she leaned next to his ear. "It's I want to make you all suffer...long and and hard."she said and bit his ear, he stiffened a little, she licked his blood that ran from his ear.

"So pretty much you're too weak."he growled, she glared at him then smiled, she pulled the sword Orochimaru gave her and stabbed it into his hand, he growled and panted, she smirked and leaned in and licked his blood from his hand.

"Mmmm blood..."she said and sighed, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, he growled. "Now now."she said slapping his cheek.

"Naru dear, why don't you give him a little information about you..."Orochimaru said, she glanced back at him then at Kakashi, she pulled out a card and slid it into Kakashi's shirt and smiled, she stood up and sighed.

"Like I said, I'm not going to kill you now, because I want you to suffer like I had to... I will get each and every single one of you in that village."

"Why?"Jiriaya said.

"Because of the hell I went through."  
"That's our fault!?"Sasuke yelled.

"Don't worry, I wont just punish you...I'm coming after all of you...every ninja, every civilian.. no one will be safe..."she said and smiled.

"Don't take us for wimps! We'll fight!"Jiriaya snarled.

"Really? I'm already stronger then all of you combined..."she said, Kakashi gritted his teeth and struggled, Jiriaya pulled out a kunai and launched it, Naru caught it in her fingers, she flung it back and became embedded into the wall by his head, the blade sticking out.

"How about I give you all a small taste of what I can do..."she said and swung her arm up, wind shot out slamming into them and ice was mixed inside it and it stabbed their skin, she stopped it and smirked.

"It's she amazing...to think... I was just going to settle for my Sasuke."he said and his tongue came out and wrapped around her waist and up and licked her cheek, Sakura shivered at the sight and Naru glared at him, she grabbed the tongue and squeezed, he hissed at her and she let it go and he pulled it off.

"I've told you to keep that thing off of me."she snarled, he chuckled.

"Even nastier then me..."he said and chuckled. "Alright Naru-chan, they know where we are so I suggest we go..."he said.

"Fine..."she said and smirked, she focused and they gasped as water began to rise in the cell, they struggled, she smirked and they started to turn into flames and disappeared, she stared directly at Kakashi and smirked.

"Next time you see me... I'll start making your lives hell."she said. "Starting with you Uchiha."her voice echoed as they disappeared.

Kakashi's head hung and he panted, they struggled as the water came up higher, Sasuke created a chidori and broke the shackle he got up and broke them free, Kakashi shook his head and got up and they took off from the building and headed back to the sound leaf border

* * *

GUYS I AM REALLY SICK OF HEARING SOMETHING ISN'T PERFECT, I'M NOT! GET OVER IT. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!

Read and review unless you're gonna bitch about something.


	6. ANOTHER NOTE

ATTENTION...again...

Anyways no I'm not on break again xD don't worry!

But I am NO LONGER WORKING ON THIS STORY! **IT IS DISCONTINUED**

I'm done with it! I'm sick of people reviewing complaining about one thing or another so... I'm done, this story is going to be discontinued...

If I hadn't had people complaining that 'I'm still making the same mistakes', or 'I'm rushing this scene', so I'm done with it...

Don't care anymore, you can deal with the old version! :P

Not dealing with it anymore.

~Babywolf :3


End file.
